


put your trust in me

by starrynyu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Healing, High School, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mention of Toxic Relationship, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Texting, Twitter, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, i guess? some of them have a band, mystery ig i'm not going to tag that, so many group chats with stupid names, there's a trial, this is a mess i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynyu/pseuds/starrynyu
Summary: kev: guess what?ric: you finally have a personality that doesn’t depend on lame internet slang and even lamer memes?hak: SON YOUNGJAE THAT’S SAVAGEju: full name and everythingkev: maybe the day you stop hiding behind your crude humour to cope with your feelingssunu: WHAT-ric: I’Msunu: did he lie thosunu: deservedkev: what i actually wanted to say was that i met newmin: ???sunu: you mean the new guy?ju: OH?(or the junew texting au literally no one asked for)
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 50
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, happy 2021!!
> 
> this is a tw au i decide to make an ao3 au because tw aus are too stressful.
> 
> if you read it over there, these is the better and improved version of that. if you didn't, i'm sorry this is a mess.
> 
> pd: the [image] is an actual link!

_8.02 — hoon >> new_

**new** : panicking high key

**hoon** : omg

 **hoon** : you’re going to do amazing

 **hoon** : you’re great

**new** : i’m not used to everything yet

 **new** : what if someone calls my name and i don’t answer?

**hoon** : i’m sure you’re way more used to it than you think

 **hoon** : new

 **hoon** : new

 **hoon** : new

 **hoon** : new

 **hoon** : new

**new** : STOP

 **new** : I GET IT

 **new** : doesn’t mean i believe you tho

**hoon** : well, my big brain is being wasted

 **hoon** : smh

**new** : okay, my first class is about to start

 **new** : pray i die

**hoon** : shut up

* * *

_9.12_

_juyeon_ _(@lee_ju)_ : nkvdjbjsv so pretty

* * *

_9.23 — hoon >> new_

**new** : didn’t die

 **new** : your fake ass didn’t pray

**hoon** : soz i could’t betray my atheist beliefs

 **hoon** : also how’s it going?

**new** : a dude stared at me for the entire 80 minute class

 **new** : if he comes near me imma scrEAM

**hoon** : is your beauty

**new** : stfu

* * *

_9.26 — SQUAD_ 😪 ✌🏻

**ju** : LISTEN

**kev** : listening

**min** : 👂🏻 👂🏻 👂🏻

**ju** : there’s a new boy

 **ju** : and he is: s t u n n i n g

**hak** : waw being gay before 9.30?

 **hak** : bold

 **hak** : unbelievable

**sunu** : it’d be more surprising if it was the other way around tbh

**hak** : sarcasm isn’t your strong point, sunu

**ju** : but like, listEN

 **ju** : he’s the most beautiful human being i’ve ever been blessed enough to lay eyes on

**min** : okay wait you’re serious

**ju** : do i have to repeat he’s GORGEOUS?

 **ju** : because i will

**kev** : now i hope we share a class

**hak** : send a pic

**kev** : bitch no

 **kev** : i’m not a creep

 **kev** : just ask ju for his new wallpaper

**ju** : fbhwvjk

 **ju** : even if i’ve found the love of my life, i wouldn’t step that low

**ric** : i just woke up

 **ric** : wtf is going on?

 **ric** : we gaying?

**kev** : just woke up????? is a weekday?????

**ric** : my alarm dipped

 **ric** : probs will make it to afternoon classes tho

**ju** : if your path crosses with my man, be thankful for the blessing

**min** : i’ll let you know if he’s in my next class

**kev** : same

**ju** : 😌 🤟🏻

* * *

10.15

🔒 _new (@9new)_: why am i not surprised everyone’s starting at me? it’s fucking mAY

* * *

With a sigh, the blonde boy looked down at his phone again.

The administrative department had been nice enough to send a map on the same email as his schedule.

The problem? He’d of course forgotten to print it, which meant he now had to squint at his screen, trying to make out the tiny numbers and letter. Who had a. decided to make the picture this small, b. make the colours so muted he could barely differentiate them and c. put the writing in any tone apart from black.

His schedule read Philosophy, 3B. That meant his class was on Classroom B on the third floor, he understood that much. That didn’t mean there weren’t around 5 sets of staircases and he could remember which ones lead where. Which, of course, also didn’t mean he remember how the letters were spread in between the different buildings so even though he had a floor, he had no idea in which of all of them the classroom was waiting for him.

The sudden need to smash his phone against the exposed brink wall took over him. It wouldn’t be the first time he did it, anyways. However, he was already weird enough, he didn’t need to draw any more attention to himself. 

He’d been so caught up on his internal winning that he didn’t realise someone was approaching him until he was standing literally a few centimetres from his face.

“Hi!” His jump backwards amused the newcomer, who chuckled in his hand. “Sorry, didn’t mean to spook you there.”

The boy was brunette, as tall as him and had one of those smiles, the easy going type, the ones that made people feel at ease. He look nice enough but he knew better than let his guard down, even more around strangers.

“Eh, hello.”

“I was wondering if you needed some help? Not to sound bitchy but you look like a lost puppy.”

He wasn’t wrong.

Nodding, the blonde extended his cellphone towards the newcomer. The second he’d laid eyes on the uniform, he’d guessed there wouldn’t be a single person able to pull it off. One day and he’d been proven wrong. White, grey and red weren’t meant to go together, they looked awful by themselves and even worse combined. The other boy was missing the tie completely, the top buttons of his shirt were undone and his pats fit him perfectly.

“Aye, you have philo right now, which means you’re lucky enough to share it with yours truly. Follow me.”

He was, indeed, on the right building, which did made him a little happy, but the classrooms looked all the exact same and he entirely lost his hope of being able to tell them apart soon as a way of guiding himself.

“I’m Kevin, but you can all me Kev.”

“I’m New,” he still couldn’t get used to the way his voice sounded, way smaller than he’d even guessed it would.

Kevin rose an eyebrow, glee hiding behind his eyes. “I know that?”

Climbing up the stairs turned out way more dangerous than he’d imagined, as the need to just let himself go and fall of until he was unconscious was strong. Once again he reminded himself he was already weird enough and that nor dying nor a few broken bones sounded that appealing.

Cursing life inside his head, he blurted out, “That’s my name.”

Kevin chuckled again and he wondered how a single person could be so bright. “Lol, sorry.”

Ignoring the fact the other boy had just said lol out loud, he looked around. Like he fear, not that much different from the last one. Damn this stupid school and all its similar looking classrooms. Kevin sat down and the blonde searched for an empty seat with his eyes.

“And I saved it just for you.”

His eyes met Kevin’s, the brunette pointing at the seat to his right. His friendly, soft smile was directed at him again and he wanted nothing but to hide. Sitting with him would mean having to talk, something he didn’t really want to do. But not sitting with him would not only be rude, it was also not what he wanted. Kevin seemed normal and fun and he could use some of his positive energy, specially right now.

* * *

10.24 — hoon >> new

 **new** : SOMEONE TALKED TO ME

**hoon** : SEE?????

 **hoon** : IS THAT PRETTY FACE OF YOURS I’M TELLING YOU

**new** : say sike

 **new** : ALSO

 **new** : me: i’m new

him: i know? 🙂

me: kill me

**hoon** : NCKDBHSJV

 **hoon** : I DISNT EVEN THINK ABOUT THATGC DS

 **hoon** : THIS ID FUCKING HOLARIOUS IM SOBBINOG

**new** : learn to fucking type

 **new** : i considered dropping a few flight of stair face first right then ngl

**hoon** : og

 **hoon** : remind me to thank chan next time i see him

* * *

_11.10_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ unbelievable, i have 0 (zero) frens

 _hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ rude.

* * *

_11.13 — SQUAD_ 😪 ✌🏻

 **kev** : guess what?

**ric** : you finally have a personality that doesn’t depend on lame internet slang and even lamer memes?

**hak** : SON YOUNGJAE THAT’S SAVAGE

**ju** : full name and everything

**kev** : maybe the day you stop hiding behind your crude humour to cope with your feelings

**sunu** : WHAT-

**ric** : I’M

**sunu** : did he lie tho

 **sunu** : deserved

**kev** : what i actually wanted to say was that i met new

**min** : ???

**sunu** : you mean the new guy?

**ju** : OH?

**kev** : yep

 **kev** : name’s literally New

**min** : wtf is that name?

**hak** : damn

 **hak** : that’s hilarious

**kev** : he’s so cute ugh

 **kev** : the literal irl 🥺 emoji

 **kev** : he sat with me

**ric** : i doubt you gave him much choice

**kev** : he speaks in tiny

 **kev** : soft

**ric** : okay, cute tho

**ju** : can you ask him to have lunch with us?

**hak** : juyeon turning into a stalker

 **hak** : i can see it

**ju** : stfu

 **ju** : he’s literally the new kid in may, we should help him feel less… out of place

**kev** : well, you did do that for me 💕

**min** : aw soft kevin is out

 **min** : ofc tho we ❤️ you

**sunu** : we do

**kev** : stop imma cry sugar in a sec

**ju** : soft kev = angel kev

 **ju** : cob is proud of you

**kev** : new is going to think i’m weird because i’m sobbing in class

**ric** : go socialise with him you weirdo 

* * *

“Okay, so, do you want to have lunch with me and my friends? I promise we’re lit.”

80 minutes of barely paying attention to class had desensitised him somewhat to Kevin’s speech but he still could feel laughter coming up his throat.

“Y-eah, sure.”

Younghoon would’ve snicker at his awkwardness.

The cafeteria was way smaller than he imagined for such a big school.

There were around 10 tables inside but he caught side of a staircase that most definitely leaded to a second floor with some more. Kevin, however, guided directly to the counter. They both ordered, with the brunette making small chat with the staff he must’ve known quite well.

As they waited, Kevin let him know a bit how the menus worked towards the week and some other minor stuff. He seemed very comfortable around him already but the past two year had given the blonde a new talent.

Reading between the lines.

Underneath all his smiles, Kevin was a little uncomfortable, trying his best to fill in the silences.

* * *

11.41

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):[[image]](https://i.imgur.com/yBAWkpf.png)_

* * *

The brunette lead him through a door and out to an internal garden. It was probably the most beautiful part of the school he’d seen so far. Wooden tables with wooden benches, a glass roof and, most importantly, pots over pots over pots of plants. The whole space looked even a tad bit magical.

They both took a sit at the farer table (which, with only 5, wasn’t really saying much) and six pair of eyes tried to hide they were looking at him.

Were all the most beautiful people friends? Well, of course they were, it’s fucking high school.

They all introduced themselves to him, with the boy to his right (Changmin) telling him they were on the same year and would probably share some classes. Directly in front of him was the guy who’d been staring at him earlier and, now that he had a chance to really look at him, he was shocked.

Yes, all of them were handsome but this man, this man was unreal.

Contrary to Kevin, he didn’t talk much, sounding way less confident but still nice. There was no evil behind his eyes so the blonde just assumed he’d been curious about the new kid, which probably made more sense than to whatever his mind had jumped to earlier.

Sunwoo let him know that him, Juyeon (the staring boy) and Haknyeon (he was in front of him to the left) were all on the student consul and could provide any help he needed regarding classes and extracurriculars. Nodding, he thanked the younger, voice on something barely over a whisper before the conversation shifted away from him and onto some other random topics.

With a grin, he focused back on his food.

So far, so good.

* * *

13.27 — _SQUAD_ 😪 ✌🏻

 **kev** : update: new is a math genius

 **kev** : he solved 7 problems in less than 10 minutes and continued to look bored out his ass for the past 15

**min** : he’s cute

**ju** : agree to that one

**sunu** : he seems a bit awks

**min** : he changed school in may of his last year

 **min** : wouldn’t you?

**sunu** : i mean, fair

**ju** : he’s honestly so pretty by the time i finish my meal it was entirely cold because i couldn’t just,, not watch him

**hak** : believe me, we noticed

 **hak** : if you’re lucky, he didn’t

**ju** : i-

**kev** : HE SAID HE’S GONNA HELP ME

 **kev** : GOODBYE HOES I HAVE A NEW BFFS

**ju** : the betrayal???

**hak** : we didn’t even liked you that much anyways

**ric** : lol butthurt

**min** : tough luck, ju

**ju** : ???

**min** : gays can’t math

 **min** : just look at kevin

* * *

_13.28_

_juyeon_ _(@lee_ju)_ : everyone woke up today and though: perfect day to ruin juyeon’s life

 _yeon_ _(@ssgyeon):_ what now?

 _minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : 🙄 🙄 🙄

* * *

_13.41_

_kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon):_ got my first praise from my math teacher in 5.5 years

 _hyunjae_ _(@jaehyy):_ big brain

 _e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ cheater.

 _jun_ _(@hyun_jun):_ this is the reason the universe is unbalanced today

 _kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon):_ @youngj @hyun_jun envy is a disease

* * *

13.42 — 1Chan >> new

 **1Chan** : How was your first day?

**new** : surprisingly good?

**1Chan** : I’m all ears

**new** : not a single professor asked me questions, which is good

 **new** : i didn’t get entirely lost

 **new** : people talked to me, which i would usually not be the biggest fan of but this reason made the one above possible

 **new** : lunch was actually okay

**1Chan** : That sounds great New, I’m glad to hear that

**new** : i’m going to murder you.

**1Chan** : I detect hostility

**new** : NEW

 **new** : NEW!!!

 **new** : “hi, i’m the new kid, NEW”

**1Chan** : It suits you

**new** : you’re the worse

**1Chan** : More hostility

**new** : i’ve to drive and i’ll use that as an excuse not to talk to you anymore

**1Chan** : Day 1 Full Report: New was able to socialise even thought he always actively avoids it, then he threatened me. Mission: get him to work on his attitude problem.

**new** : i sure hope that’s not it

 **new** : i’m this () close to blocking you

**1Chan** : Legally, you can’t

**new** : you suck

**1Chan** : Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kevin** : i’m sorry ju
> 
>  **kevin** : i’m breaking the bro code
> 
>  **kevin** : because
> 
>  **kevin** : new is mine. 
> 
> **kevin** : we’re meant to be
> 
> **ju** : fight me bitch 
> 
> **kevin** : 🥴 👊🏻
> 
> **ju** : 🤛🏻 🥱
> 
> **min** : you both wished 

_07.19_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ did my 12 year old brother really drink the entire pot of coffee?

 _hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ legend.

* * *

_07.34_

_hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ my mum driving me to school: “so, university, uhm?” brb threw myself out the door

* * *

_08.02 —SQUAD_ 😪✌🏻

**min** : first class with new

 **min** : kev was right, he’s a number mastermind

**hak** : subject?

**min** : physics

 **min** : he helped me without me having to actually ask

**hak** : was your struggle that obvious?

**min** : apparently

 **min** : he leaned in, pointed

 **min** : and was like “you should check this out again”

 **min** : maybe i’m a little in love with him

**ju** : welcome to the club

 **ju** : how is that y’all have classes with him and i don’t?

 **ju** : at this point, even sunwoo will share one

**sunu** : yesterday you talked about him literally AFTER your shared class

**ric** : juyeon, sweetheart

 **ric** : you’re stupid

**ju** : sohn youngjae do i have to remind you i’m older than you?

**ric** : call me my korean name again and you won’t be alive to remind me anything

**ju** : 🤧 🤧 🤧 🤧

* * *

_08.53 — Full There™_

**yeon** : how’s school?

 **yeon** : i’m bored as fuck

**hak** : aren’t you in class?

**yeon** : why do you think i’m bored?

**sunu** : fair

 **sunu** : i’m in geo and i want death

**jun** : sunjun soulmates as always

**sunu** : i mean, yes

 **sunu** : but why?

**jun** : i’m also in geo

 **jun** : and i also want to d word

**cobbie** : how are you guys this cute with 700km in between you 😭 💜

**sunu** : don’t remind me.

**min** : i’m in physics but i finished like 10 minutes ago

 **min** : so now i’m just chilling💅🏻

**hak** : saying YOU finished them is a stretch and a half

**min** : stop coming for me wtf

**jae** : morning gang

**ju** : jaehyun

 **ju** : is 9 am

**jae** : your point?

**ju** : class?

**jae** : if you think i scheduled a SINGLE morning class, you’re much dumber than i initially thought

**cobbie** : wait

 **cobbie** : changmin, you’re not cheating, are you?

 **cobbie** : 😡 😡 😡

**kev** : new doesn’t do our work

 **kev** : he assists

**yeon** : 👀

 **yeon** : who’s this fellow?

**ju** : just the loml <3

**hak** : is too early for this shit 🤢

**ju** : 🙄 jk

 **ju** : he’s new

**jae** : yeah, we got that much

**hak** : no like

 **hak** : a new student

**cobbie** : well, i’m lost

**min** : he’s new in school

 **min** : and his name is New

**yeon** : oh poor soul

 **yeon** : if it took at this long to get it, idewk what other are like

**ju** : that’s because you missed kev’s first interaction with him

**kev** : oh shut it

 **kev** : at least i approached him

**ju** : 🗿

**jun** : as a resident new kid myself

 **jun** : send him my regards

**sunu** : 😔 👎🏻

* * *

_9.32 —_ 🥵 _x3_

 **ju** : KEVIN

 **ju** : YOU DID NOT NAME THE GC THAT

**min** : I HATE IT HERE

**kev** : FREEDOM OF SPEECH

**ju** : okay wait

 **ju** : turn down the shouting

 **ju** : i have my real first class with new

 **ju** : how is he so pretty?

 **ju** : going ✈️ combust

**kev** : stop simping and talk to him

**min** : he’s nice

**ju** : okay, so

 **ju** : we’ve been working on Alejandra Pizarnik since the start of the quarter, right?

 **ju** : and we need to write a project about one of her books

 **ju** : so because he doesn’t know anyone but me In this class, i asked him to work on it with me

 **ju** : AND HE SAID YES

**min** : go boi

 **min** : woo him with your poetry knowledge

**kev** : 🥵🧠

**min** : oh, if only there was on option to turn off the emojis in your fucking phone

_9.43_

**ju** : he doesn’t talk much

 **ju** : did i do something wrong?

**kev** : no? i mean, i don’t think so

 **kev** : we shared three classes so far and he only talked to me when i did

**min** : ye, same

 **min** : he didn’t say much to me on our shared 80 mins either

**ju** : oh, so he’s just shy?

 **ju** : HE JUST ASKED ME TO TELL HIM WHERE THE LIBRARY IS

 **ju** : i’m: diseased

**min** : simp

**ju** : more like

 **ju** : i must protect

 **ju** : okay, i’ll walk him there, ttyl

**kev** : go get it, tiger

**min** : what if i, completely hypothetically, blocked kevin?

**kev** :[[image](https://i.imgur.com/cGp7D6z.jpg)]

* * *

_12.21 — hoon >> new_

**new** : okay so

 **new** : remember smo talked to me

 **new** : and invited me to lunch?

**hoon** : it was 24 hours ago

 **hoon** : i remember

**new** : well so

 **new** : the whole group is talking to me??

 **new** : like, 3 of them are in my year and decided it was worth it chatting with me even tho i barely give them any response. they’re so nice and they hang out with me even during recess and ???

 **new** : juyeon even offered to work with me on a literature project and he walked me to the library afterwards even tho i only asked him for directions

 **new** : anyways

**hoon** : that’s so cute wtf

 **hoon** : listen

 **hoon** : iku so ik this is difficult for you

 **hoon** : and some ppl suck

 **hoon** : but not all ppl

 **hoon** : don’t close yourself off

 **hoon** : you deserve to be happy, ok?

**new** : brb crying

 **new** : thanks, ily

**hoon** : 😷💖

* * *

_12.55_

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ if i have to listen to eric ramble about smash potatoes for another Second

 _e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ literally tasteless

 _haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ @youngj wish i was also deaf 🤯

* * *

_13.17_

_juyeon_ _(@lee_ju):_ he asked for directions again, i want to wrap him on a blanket 🥺 🥺

* * *

_13.19_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ learn the school’s fucking layout challenge failed

* * *

14.35

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ AAAAAKNKCBDKS

 _hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ bro?

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ ANSWER THE FUCKING CHAT

* * *

_14.29 — hoon >> new_

**new** : YOUNGHOON FIVNDSV

 **new** : HE ASKED FOR MY NUMBER

 **new** : WHAT DO I DO

 **new** : YOUNGHOON

 **new** : KIM YOUNGHOON

 **new** : ISTFG IF YOU DON’T TEXT ME BACK THIS INSTANT

**hoon** : OMG

 **hoon** : i was in class!!!!

 **hoon** : give it to him??? idk???

**new** : FUCK CLASS THIS IS AN EMERGENCY

**hoon** : NEW

**new** : IDK IF I CAN DO THAT!

**hoon** : oh yeah

 **hoon** : ask chan???

**new** : oh

 **new** : okay, maybe i’m overreacted

**hoon** : maybe????

**new** : sorry

**hoon** : i’ve been friends with your for over 4 year

 **hoon** : i’m used to it

**new** : auch?

**hoon** : did i lie? did i fucking lie?

* * *

_14.36 — 1Chan >> new_

**new** : chan

**1Chan** : I’m here

**new** : someone asked for my nu.

 **new** : can i give it to them?

**1Chan** : Of course! Unless you don’t want to, in that case: No, you’re legally not allowed to do that.

**new** : haha oh god

 **new** : i do want to

 **new** : they seem

 **new** : nice

**1Chan** : Okay, great.

 **1Chan** : Name?

**new** : will i have to do this every time?

**1Chan** : Yes

**new** : fine

 **new** : changmin

**1Chan** : Full name, New

**new** : idk????

 **new** : the teacher called him by it

 **new** : was it lee?

 **new** : NO

 **new** : ji

 **new** : ji changmin

**hoon** : Thank you.

**new** : not like i had much choice in the matter

 **new** : you’re welcome anyways

* * *

_14.40 — +54 351 417 1364 >> new_

**+54 351 417 1364** : hey!

 **+54 351 417 1364** : is changmin ☺️

_New Contact Created:_ **_changmin_ **

**new** : hi

**changmin** : thanks for your number

 **changmin** : now we can gossip 🥱

**new** : haha okay

 **new** : idk anyone tho

 **new** : not sure how fun that’s going to be for you

**changmin** : i mean

 **changmin** : i can gossip and you get to learn about everyone

 **changmin** : lol

**new** : haha

 **new** : i’m in 🤯

* * *

_15.49 —_ 🥵  _x3_

**min** : guess

**kev** : *guessing…*

**ju** : you finally cracked the bad guy choreo

**min** : lol i wish

 **min** : no

 **min** [[image](https://i.imgur.com/j0YkK9m.jpg)]

**ju** : i hate you so much rn

**kev** : AAAAA

 **kev** : ask him if you can pass it to us 2

**ju** : tHAT

**min** : calm down

 **min** : going

**ju** : ask 🔪

* * *

_15.51 — changmin >> new_

**min** : so

**new** : so

**changmin** : can i pass your nu. to kev and juyeon?

**new** : oh

 **new** : yeah, sure

**min** : great ✨

 **min** : i’m

**new** : ???

**min** : going to be cheesy

 **min** : but ehm

 **min** : hope we can be friends

**new** : that’s very nice of you

 **new** : i hope so too 💕

* * *

_15.53 —_ 🥵  _x3_

**min** : [contact]

**ju** : ilysm

**min** : shut up juyeon

**kev** : thanks minnie

**min** : np

* * *

_16.02 — 1Chan >> new_

**new** : Moon Kevin

 **new** : Lee Juyeon

**1Chan** : Noted.

 **1Chan** : I’m very happy you’re making friends, New. You’re a very sweet kid, never forget that, okay?

**new** : thanks chan

* * *

_16.03 — +54 351 476 9889 >> new_

**_+54 351 476 9889_ ** _: hiii, this is juyeon_ ☺️

__

* * *

16.45 — +54 351 665 4385 >> new

 **+54 351 665 4385** : hello there 👀

 **+54 351 665 4385** : kevin here

* * *

_New Contact Created:_ **_juyeon_ **

**new** : hey!

**juyeon** : thanks for giving us your number

**new** : oh, sure!!

**juyeon** : ☺️

 **juyeon** : do you want the pdfs for lit?

**new** : omg plis

**juyeon** : haha wait a sec

 **juyeon** : [attachment]

 **juyeon** : [attachment]

 **juyeon** : [attachment]

 **juyeon** : [attachment]

 **juyeon** : there ✨

**new** : aaa thanks

 **new** : you’re the best!

**juyeon** : you’re welcome 💜

* * *

_New Contact Created:_ **_kevin_ **

**new** : hi!

**kevin** : so, tell me new

**new** : 👂🏻 👂🏻 👂🏻

**kevin** : have you been on our dear land long?

**new** : mm not really

 **new** : we arrived, like

 **new** : a week ago, i think

**kevin** : and do you like school so far?

 **kevin** : and by school i mean us because who tf likes school

**new** : lol the school is okay, too big tho

 **new** : and you’re great!

**kevin** : oh, you’ll get used to it soon enough, believe me

 **kevin** : when i first got transferred i couldn’t even remember what class i had just came out from 🥴

 **kevin** : thankfully min and ju were nice enough to take me everywhere for like, 2 months

 **kevin** : also, ye, we’re the bestest

**new** : haha

 **new** : you aren’t from here?

**kevin** : oh no

 **kevin** : i’m a Vancouver baby through and through

**new** : wait, really?

**kevin** : 👀

 **kevin** : really

**new** : i lived in Toronto before we moved back to Argentina!

**kevin** : BFUBVSHA

 **kevin** : YOU KIDDING????

 **kevin** : this is literally destiny wtf

 **kevin** : wait, you HAVE to meat cob, he’s from Toronto!!

**new** : haha omg

**kevin** : his is so cool wtf

 **kevin** : i’m still processing

**new** : it really is haha

**kevin** : [[image](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b9/45/97/b94597e31c879029063088d88d5d49e1.jpg)]

**new** : [[image](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/68/78/4a/68784a38251e267c3ab587759d422f06.jpg)]

**kevin** : soulmates.

 **kevin** : i call it

* * *

_17.19 —_ 🥵  _x3_

**kevin** : i’m sorry ju

 **kevin** : i’m breaking the bro code

 **kevin** : because

 **kevin** : new is mine.

 **kevin** : we’re meant to be

**ju** : fight me bitch

**kevin** : 🥴 👊🏻

**ju** : 🤛🏻 🥱

**min** : you both wished

**ju** : stop ruining the fun, changmin

**kev** : i agree

 **kev** : he lived in Canada which officially puts me ahead on this race

**ju** : really? that’s cool tho

 **ju** : Vancouver?

**kev** : Toronto

**min** : so, you’re telling me

 **min** : jacob won him?

**kev** : 🙄 🙄 🙄

 **kev** : he’s so much more comfortable through text, i’m glad he feels okay with us

 **kev** : he even sent me am e m e ✨

**ju** : ye, i noticed that too

**kev** : did he sent you a meme tho

**ju** : ugh

**kev** : ✨ ✨

**min** : you’re both 5.

* * *

_18.11_

_kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon):_ found my soulmate 🥺❤️

 _ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : keep dreaming 🥱

 _yeon_ _(@ssgyeon):_ thought i was your soulmate… i c how it is

* * *

_20.32_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ why is socializing this physically tiring even though i didn’t even move?

* * *

23.17

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ i miss you so much [ _image_ ]

 _hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ me 2 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa thank you so much for the nice comments on the first chapter, it really made my week!!
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/starrynyu) | [cc](curiouscat.me/starrynyu)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _haknyeon (@juhakn)_ : proud of oomf
> 
> _minnie (@chminnie)_: we stan growth   
>  _hyunjae (@jaehyy)_: idk what this is about but same  
>  _ju (@lee_ju)_: @ me newt time 🙄

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ turns out he hasn’t been drinking the coffee at all, he has been been pouring it down the sink so i couldn’t have any… don’t we love children?

_hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ even more of a legend

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ @yghoon i’ll send him to live with you then

 _hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ new phone who this

* * *

_07.34 — juyeon >> new_

**juyeon** : heyyy

**new** : helloooo

**juyeon** : we have cham together today, do you want to sit with me?

**new** : oh sure!

 **new** : i suck at chemistry tho

**juyeon** : not to brag but

 **juyeon** : i’m actually very good

 **juyeon** : do you want my help? 👀

**new** : oh shut up.

**juyeon** : no lying

**new** : you’ll probably make something explode

**juyeon** : a coke i don’t

**new** : mmm

 **new** : i’m in 🤝

**juyeon** : 🤝

 **juyeon** : be ready to lose $50

**new** : no worried

* * *

_07.51_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : and if i use this as an excuse to take him somewhere and chat? haha just kidding. unless…

* * *

_07.56 — SQUAD_ 😪✌🏻

 **hak** : so

 **hak** : who are you taking where, juyeon?

**ju** : stalker

**hak** : i follow you??

**ric** : your tws wouldn’t be on the tl all the fucking time if you didn’t tw all. the. damn. time.

**ju** : the disrespect

**min** : i also want to know

 **min** : new?

**hak** : lol in another life

**ju** : it actually is…

**kev** : did you legit just made a move?

 **kev** : the world is ending y’all

**ju** : shut up

 **ju** : also, no

 **ju** : we just bet a coke

 **ju** : and i was thinking i should ask him to go get it after school

**sunu** : well, that’s so cute

 **min** : it kind of is

 **ju** : thanks fellows

* * *

_08.02_

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ proud of oomf

_minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : we stan growth

 _hyunjae (@jaehyy):_ idk what this is about but same

 _ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : @ me newt time 🙄

* * *

_08.50_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ “do you want to go after school?” no thank you idk how to human

_hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ if you didn’t say yes istfg

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ i said yes.

* * *

_08.53_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ :HE SAID YES i’m alive

* * *

_09.34 — Full There™_

**cobbie** : ju, are you getting married?

**ric** : for that he needs a bf 🤕

**sunu** : let’s not bring that topic up with you

**kev** : 👀 👀

**hak** : for that he needs to ask new out

**kev** : i mean, he did ask him to hang out so that’s the most he’d done when it comes to dating

**yeon** : and, did he say yes?

**ju** : i do not appreciate this slander

 **ju** : homophobia

 **ju** : also yeon, yes, he did

**jun** : aw so you actually like him?

**ju** : not really

**min** : HA

 **kev** : SURE

**ju** : no, listen

 **ju** : let me explain

_10.06_

**jae** : still waiting

_10.14_

**ju** : SORRY

 **ju** : i was in psychology

**kev** : spill the tea sis

**ju** : okay, so… i do think he’s the most beautiful guy i’ve ever seen but i’ve told you all this before. still, i’m not that swallow. he is shy and it seems like he’s not having the easiest time of his life rn, he’s trying to fit in and accommodate to his new live of changing school in the middle of the year. i just want to be his friend and help him being comfortable

**jae** : well, that’s surprisingly sweet

**sunu** : that’s very nice ju

**kev** : wait i’m sobbing

 **kev** : you’re a qt

**cobbie** : angels. literal angel.

**ric** : damn, to get HIM to call you that

**ju** : stop, you’d all do the same

**min** : i’m also trying but your heart is made of gold

**kev** : i want to be your his friends and i like him and all but you still win

**hak** : i agree

**jun** : as the person that can relate to him the most, let me tell you you’re precious

**ju** : guys 🥺 ❤️

* * *

_11.31 — hoon >> new_

**hoon** : so, where are you going after school? 👀

**new** : TO GET A COKE omg

**hoon** : sure 👀 👀 👀 👀

 **hoon** : no wait really, what happened?

**new** : juyeon and i bet a coke

 **new** : he won

 **new** : we’re having it after class

**hoon** : oh

 **hoon** : tell me about this juyeon guy then

**new** : he’s nice

**hoon** : looking?

**new** : younghoon.

**hoon** : what? just asking

**new** : yes, he is

 **new** : but it doesn’t matter

 **new** : i’m not interested on a relationship pass casual friendship

**hoon** : new…

**new** : no

 **new** : i’m not changing my mind on this

 **new** : i’ve put my family through enough

**hoon** : it wasn’t your fault

**new** : yes, and it ended like this

 **new** : i have math rn so let’s drop this, i want to have fun

**hoon** : sometimes i forget how weird you can be

**new** : lucky you

* * *

_13.52_

_kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon):_ new outsold newton wished it was him

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ imagine being good at math? could never be me

 _jun_ _(@hyujun):_ #blessed

* * *

The store just two blocks away from the school was a must know for all the students. It always had sodas and ice creams and, just by presenting their notebooks, they accessed a discount.

After 6 years, the lady knew Juyeon, and all the group, better than their own parents so as soon as they walked in, she received them with a warm welcome.

Even if he’d won, the taller boy insisted on paying for the beverages and they took a sit outside in one of the plastic tables.

New’s blonde hair looked almost white when the light passed through it and it reminded the brunette of a fairy.

“Can I asked why you moved so far into the year?” his voice was soft, even if still uncomfortable. He wasn’t an introvert but people were a difficult subject sometimes, even more when he didn’t know them. Still, he was tried his best. New’s beauty wasn’t helping him much either.

“My dad was transferred,” New’s voice was honey and, for the first time, he was speaking on a volume above whispers. “He’s a road engineer.”

“That’s cool, my dad’s a dentist,” even if they were flimsy, his attempts at conversion were at least something. “Were you too sad?”

“No, no really,” he sipped on his coke before looking at the other’s eyes first and then at the floor. “My little brother was though, he’s tired of moving.”

“Oh, so you guys do it a lot?”

“Yes, it comes with my dad’s job. He was the saddest when we had to go from Buenos Aires to Toronto, as we’d been living there for a while and he was on the basketball team. But moving again after just a year, it was heavy. He’s still very angry.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’m also an older brother so I know how difficult it can be.”

New shot him the first real and relaxed smile he’d seen on him and his chest flipped, proud of have earned it. For the next few minutes, they chatted about nothing in particular, mostly class and, even though still very reserved, Juyeon noticed the blonde was getting a little more comfortable around him.

“How’s the lit reading going?”

New groaned. “Leave me with numbers, please.”

That made Juyeon chuckled, he really was a math boy. “We can hang out some of these days and I can help you with the subtext reading if you want.”

His eyes wavered a little but he nodded nonetheless. “I’d really like that.”

New’s car was back at school and Juyeon’s house was just a few blocks down the streets so they said their goodbyes there and the blonde thanked him sincerely.

As he walked the few blocks back, he couldn’t prevent a happy feeling taking over his body.

* * *

_18.13_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ that was surprisingly nice

* * *

_20.14_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : ☺️ 🌸 💫 🌷 💕 🌼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi pals, i wanted to thank all of you for showing so much love and enthusiasm about this story!! i'll been answering comments today but i cannot believe i've gotten so many and how nice they all are, you're the best and it motivates me so much to keep writing. this chapter is a lil shorter than the other two (okay, half as short) but rest assure i'll be back soon with some more... the next ch is one of my favourites as well <3
> 
> i won't give you and update schedule because they make me nervous and i feel extremely bad when i can't keep them so i'll just say, most of this story is written so it won't take me that long to post each chapter! i also have it all planed out so i know where i'm going.
> 
> i forgot to say this but i based this in Argentina (my home country) and we're just going to pretend we speak english in here for conveniences sake.
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/starrynyu) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/starrynyu)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **changmin** : not a morning person, i see
> 
> **new** : fuck mornings 
> 
> **changmin** : 😂 😂 😂
> 
> **changmin** : well, i just wanted to show you a picture of my dog
> 
> **changmin** : guess it can wait
> 
> **new** : NO
> 
> **new** : i love mornings
> 
> **new** : morning are the best

_09.33 — changmin >> new_

**changmin** : good morning!

_11.56_

**new** : omg

**new** : why are you up so early

**new** : on a sundayyyyy

**changmin** : not a morning person, i see

**new** : fuck mornings

**changmin** : 😂 😂 😂

**changmin** : well, i just wanted to show you a picture of my dog

**changmin** : guess it can wait

**new** : NO

**new** : i love mornings

**new** : morning are the best

**changmin** : [[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/78/36/e5/7836e5e5b6e844dc8d85203201b0100c.jpg)]

**new** : HNVJKSD

**new** : i’m malfunctioning

**new** : she’s the cutest aaaaaakfjnjckds

**changmin** : right

**new** : me needs to pet

**changmin** : oh well

**changmin** : if you’re bored, we can hang out?

**changmin** : i was going to take her for a walk anyways so

**changmin** : no pressure tho

**changmin** : is okay if you’re busy

**changmin** : or just don’t want to

_12.24_

**new** : no, i’d love to

**changmin** : great!

**changmin** : how about… tiles park at like, 17?

**new** : sure, i’ll be there

* * *

_13.04 — hoon >> new_

**new** : listen

**hoon** : hi to you 2 babes

**new** : changmin invited me to hang out and i said yes because i’m an idiot and i like them but i don’t know how to human and i don’t know how to human successfully even less and what if he doesn’t like me?

**hoon** : what happened to ‘nothing but casual friendships’?

**new** : this is a casual friendship

**hoon** : aaaanyways

**hoon** : just go, i’m sure he likes you if he asked you to hang during a weekend

**new** : 😫 😫 😫

* * *

_17.18_

_minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : not to be that boy but we’re the cutest @9new [[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9a/f0/df/9af0df111aa50b19c64f9f34cf97b674.gif)]

_hyunjae_ _(@jaehyy):_ oh 👀

_cobbie! (@jcob):_ is that him?????

_kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon):_ 🌸 💜

* * *

_17.23_

_[_ [ new’s homescreen ](https://i.imgur.com/h3eyuiN.jpg) _]_

__

* * *

_17.42_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ what

* * *

_17.44 — Full There™_

**min** : GUYS

**min** : you bombarded him!!

**min** : he turned around and was like ‘changmin?’

**cobbie** : NOOO SORRY

**cobbie** : tell him we’re sorry

**cobbie** : he’s so cute aaaaa

**jae** : true that

**jae** : juyeon, for once, i agree with your taste

**ju** : thanks 😗

ju: wish i could say the same

**sunu** : 👁 👄 👁

**jun** : he won’t know who i am, i just realised

**changmin** : told him you’re sunu’s boy, nw

**jun** : i’m my own person 🙃

**changmin** : you just said he needs a reference

**yeon** : what are you guys doing?

**min** : walking ghana!

**min** : we brought her to the park

**min** : and lemme tell you

**min** : she LOVES him

**min** : i let her run around for a bit (she needed it) and we sat down to have some mates. as soon as he got tired, she jumped on top of new’s legs and has been cuddling there since then

**sunu** : dogs are good judges of character

**ju** : i’ve always trusted ghana

**changmin** : OMG LOL

**changmin** : he was accepting all your follow requests and he turned to me

**changmin** : ‘KEVIN IS FAMOUS?’

**changmin** : the way i laughed

**kev** : HEY

**yeon** : as equally famous i am

**yeon** : offended

**jun** : half there world domination

* * *

_18.02 —_ 🥵 _x3_

**min** : hey

**min** : should i add new?

**kev** : omg yes

**kev** : np from me

**kev** : ju?

**min** : as if he is going to say no

**ju** : shut up

**ju** : also, yes

**min** : 🙂

**min** : [added new]

**kev** : hello my fellow tw user

**new** : uhm hi

**new** : the gc name?

**ju** : OMFG

**ju** : [changed the group chat name to “ot4 🤟🏻”]

**min** : i was going to say new needs a Full There™ name treatment and then i remember there’ no way to shorten his name

**kev** : nooooo

**ju** : i hate so see it

**new** : ikr

**new** : my name sucks

**kev** : NO

**ju** : is cute!

**min** : i agree

**min** : anyway, welcome to the gang

**ju** : welcome!

**ju** : i’m sure you’ll meet all the mess we call our friends soon

**ju** : probs on the concert

**new** : WAIT

**new** : KEVIN IS FAMOUS

**kev** : i’m not 😳

**ju** : not @ you faking humility when you just said you were on the gc 5 secs ago

**kev** : 🥱👂🏻

**min** : they’re pretty well known actually

**min** : at least in town

**min** : not to mention their music fucks

**ju** : i agree on the last one

**new** : can i listen?

**kev** : aaaaa plis

**kev** : [https://soundcloud.com/half_there/all-in-for-you](https://soundcloud.com/half_there/all-in-for-you)

**new** : i’m on the bus rn but i’ll marathon your music when i get home

**min** : remember to tell me when you make it alive

_19.35_

**new** : okay

**new** : your music is incredible

**new** : your voice is incredible, 10/10 asmr

**new** : i’m in love

**kev** : i’m shaking

**kev** : that’s so nice new, thank you, ily

**new** : you’re welcome ✨

**ju** : you neeeed to come to their next live, you’re going to love it

**ju** : it makes it sound even better

**new** : sure!

**min** : kev drop the date

**kev** : 🤫 🤫

**kev** : no spoilers

**ju** : you-

**kev** : soon i promise

**kev** : all my manager allows me to say

**ju** : by manager you mean sangyeon

**kev** : 😑

**new** : oh wait

**new** : who’s hyunjun again?

**ju** : that’s sunwoo’s boyfriend

**ju** : he used to go to our school but moved to baires last summer

**new** : NO

**min** : ???

**new** : wait

* * *

_19.47 — hoon >> new_

**new** : HOON

**hoon** : reporting for duty

**new** : you know someone called hyunjun

**hoon** : this is not a question

**new** : showed up on our mutuals

**hoon** : oh

**hoon** : yes, he goes to our school, a year bellow me, started this year

**hoon** : why do YOU know of him?

**new** : FUCK

**new** : he’s dating one of the boys on the group

**hoon** : you’re kidding me

**new** : i wished.

**hoon** : you should probably talk to chan

**new** : definitely

**hoon** : this country is a fucking coin

**new** : agreed

* * *

_19.51 — 1Chan >> new_

**new** : chan

**1Chan** : Yes?

**new** : i think we’re in trouble

**1Chan** : Are you okay?

**new** : i’m fine but there’s this kid, hyunjun, who’s dating this other kid, sunwoo. sunwoo goes to my school and hyunjun goes to my old school, he’s a year bellow hoonie

**1Chan** : Oh, yes, we knew about this. I’ll talk with his right now just in case. This couldn’t be avoided so don’t worry, I got this

**new** : okay, great

**1Chan** : Don’t freak out, nothing’s going to happen

**new** : ik

* * *

_20.03 —_ _ot4_ 🤟🏻

**new** : confirmed: hyunjun goes to my school

**min** : what

**kev** : he moved

**ju** : i think he means his old school, geniuses

**new** : i do

**new** : my best friend knows him

**ju** : god this fucking country istg

**kev** : drop your find’s @, i’ll ask him

* * *

_20.08 — 1Chan >> new_

**1Chan** : Handled.

**new** : thanks chan

* * *

_20.09 —_ _ot4_ 🤟🏻

**new** : younghoon

**min** : i can’t believe you can’t talk like an actual human being, kevin

**kev** : shut up

**kev** : brb

* * *

_20.12_ — _Full There™_

**kev** : junnie

**jun** : yes?

**kev** : do you know a younghoon

**yeon** : 👀

**jun** : you mean the 182cm of pure handsomeness that roams the halls and is the only reason i have will to got to school every morning?

**ju** : this is hilarious

**min** : i’m crackling

**jun** : ok?

**sunu** : explain

**kev** : he’s new’s best friend

**jae** : really? lol

**ju** : exactly why this is hilarious

**min** : he used to lived over there

**ju** : yes, before toronto, he told me

**cobbie** : DID I HEAR TORONTO?

**jun** : nice

**ju** : yes cob, last year

**kev** : I TOLD YOU YOU NEEDED TO MEET HIM COB

**hak** : omg this

**sunu** : lol

**sunu** : baby this is amazing

**jun** : yeah

**ric** : idk how this country can work like this tbh

**yeon** : agreed

* * *

_20.15 — jun_ 💖 _— sun_ ☀️

**sunu** ☀️ : hey

**sunu** ☀️ : are you alright?

**jun** 💖 : hi love

**jun** 💖 : i’m fine, no worries

**sunu** ☀️ : iky way too much

**sunu** ☀️ : what’s going on

**jun** 💖 : is nothing serious, i swear

**jun** 💖 : but i cannot talk about it

**jun** 💖 : i’m sorry 

**sunu** ☀️ : is has to do with new, doesn’t it?

**jun** 💖 : i’m sorry baby, i really am, but i honestly can’t say a words about this

**sunu** ☀️ : okay, i get it

**sunu** ☀️ : i’m here for you anyways, okay?

**jun** 💖 : thanks, ily

**sunu** ☀️ : ily +

* * *

_22.03 — 1Chan >> new_

**1Chan** : It’s time for you ✨ weekly report ✨

**new** : …

**new** : are you trying to be cool?

**1Chan** : I’m HIP

**new** : no one that uses hip on an none ironic way is hip

**1Chan** : Fine.

**1Chan** : The report, please

**new** : okay

**new** : school: is fine so far, it had a math level way weaker than my older one but it doesn’t annoy me too much, it’s just a quarter late. it helps me relax and ease into the new environment.

**new** : people: i think i’ve made some friends. i talked about them to you before and you have access to my twitter anyways so you know all their names so far. there’s hyunjun, who honestly stresses me out a little bit but you’ve handled that and i trust you. also, younghoon told me he’ll keep an eye on him so it’s fine, i think. i miss him way more than i can express but no way in hell i’m going to tell him that.

**new** : mental health: i’m okay. i’m looking for a therapist still. i feel safer than i did over there, ofc, but i did feel safer in canada, all the kilometres between the two places were soothing.

**1Chan** : I’ll file that

**1Chan** : I’m glad you have people to relay on, not only Younghoon. Don’t worry about Hyunjun, I’ve already warned him about the legal repercussions of running his mouth

**new** : okay, thanks for that

**1Chan** : No worries. Now go to sleep, you have school tomorrow

**new** : sure, you get some rest too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't follow me on tw, **surprise!** i felt like las chapter was a bit too short so i decided to post twice this week not that my update schedule is once a week, no. this is one of my fav chapters just because i looove nyukyu's friendship so much and because it gives some more clues to the mystery 🧐 or so i like to tell myself lol
> 
> next ch is even better than this one on my humble and unbiased opinion, ofc. 
> 
> see you next week <3
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/starrynyu) | [cc](curiouscat.me/starrynyu)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ju (@lee_ju )_: junew world domination
> 
> 🔒 _new (@9new)_: yes 🤩

_07.03 — ot4_ 🤟🏻

**ju:** my mum had been screaming at jihoon since 6 plis send help

**min** : what did he do now?

**ju** : idek, you know how my mum is all screaming no explaining

 **ju** : but he’s on his rebel phase, which makes him an idiot who thinks he can scream back

**kev** : rip jihoon

 **kev** : 11 years of annoying juyeon’s ass aren’t going to be on vein

 **kev** : i’ll carry out his legacy

**new** : is that your brother?

**ju** : unfortunately

**new** : mine is also on his rebel phase

 **new** : but instead of torturing our ears, he wastes our time

**kev** : ugh

 **kev** : how old is he?

**new** : 12 😃

**min** : sounds like hell

 **min** : what’s he doing?

**new** : well, in the morning he throws the coffee down the sink, takes half an hour to get off the shower and leaves preparing the bags for the last possible second

 **new** : he’s angry we had to move, which means we all get no coffee

**ju** : that age shouldn’t exist

 **ju** : from 6 to 14 just like that

**kev** : agreed

**new** : so true

 **new** : i’m just thankful my dad takes him to school or ik i’d be murdered on the driver seat and he’ll try to make it look like an accident

**min** : the envy i have for you car my dude

 **min** : i have to take two

 **min** : t w o

 **min** : buses

**kev** : same

 **kev** : i sleep over at ju’s like 80% of the school year just to avoid commuting

**ju** : oh, now ik why you don’t come as often during summer break

**kev** : 🤪🤪

**new** : maybe i can pick you up? i live quite far from school

**kev** : omg????

 **kev** : [shared a location]

**min** : [shared a location]

**ju** : no far, i want to hang too 😪

**new** : you’re both omw

**kev** : you’re the best thing that had even happened to me

 **kev** : wait, idk your last name

**new** : choi

**kev** : you’re the best thing that had even happened to me, choi new

**min** : i’ll have you a cup of coffee ready

**new** : 🥺💕

* * *

_07.32_

_minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : when i grow up i want to be as good of a driver as new

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ you’re literally the same age

* * *

_07.54_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ changmin made me coffee and i’ve never drunk something better

_hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ i want

 _e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ so lucky 😪

* * *

_15.00_

_half/there_ _(@band_ht):_ There you go, losing yourself. 150520 12PM #JACOB #SOCIAL _[_[ _image_](https://i.imgur.com/fwHGHlM.jpg) _]_

* * *

_15.13 — Full There™_

**jun** : JACOOOOOOB

**min** : KING.

**ric** : YOU LOOK SO GOOD OMG

**ju** : 🥵❤️

**cobbie** : omg

 **cobbie** : i love you guys 🥺

**jae** : you look so good

 **jae** : hyped

**hak** : aren’t you on this band?

 **hak** : you look incredible, cob

**jae** : i haven’t seen the other’s final pictures tho

**sunu** : saved this.

**kev** : you look so hot

**ju** : i’m sure you do too, kev

**kev** : ju 👀💖

**hak** : you two’s relationship will never not be weird

**min** : top10 mysteries in the world

**ju** : we love each other

 **ju** : idk what you’re talking about

**kev** : soulmates 💕

* * *

_17.08 — ot4_ 🤟🏻

**new** : your album is coming out!

**kev** : YAS

 **kev** : i couldn’t say anything yesterday 😪😪

 **kev** : if only you’d asked today

**ju** : 🙄 🙄 🙄

**new** : jacob is very handsome

**kev** : right???

 **kev** : he’s very hyped to met you

**min** : you too tho

**new** : 🥺

* * *

_18.00 — 1Chan >> new_

**1Chan** : New, how’s the therapy search going?

**new** : 👉🏻👈🏻

**1Chan** : Do you need some help?

**new** : no, i’ll find one

 **new** : i swear

 **new** : give me some more time, plis

**1Chan** : Hey, hey, take your time. You know is a direct request by the attorney and I think it’ll be very good for you. But, please, take all the time you need to find someone you feel comfortable with

**new** : okay, you’re the best

 **new** : i’ll find someone

 **new** : thanks chani

**1Chan** : Chani 😂

 **1Chan** : Nothing to thank me for!

**new** : oh shut up

* * *

_22.45_

_jun_ _(@hyun_jun):_ me: mum, we can’t move, my bf’s internet connection sucks _[_[ _image_](https://i.imgur.com/lEfPLuT.jpeg) _]_

_sunu_ _(@woosun):_ i love you

 _jun_ _(@hyun_jun):_ @woosun i love you more <3

* * *

_23.01_

_e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ oomf being cheesy on the tl 🤢

_sunu_ _(@woosun):_ if i speak…

* * *

_23.09_

_hyunjae_ _(@jaehyy):_ sunjun outsold

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ $50 sunu is going to be all pouty tomorrow first module

 _minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : @juhakn funny of you to bet on something you already know the outcome of

* * *

_02.13_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ me rn _[_[ _image_](https://dygtyjqp7pi0m.cloudfront.net/i/7919/9617973_2.jpg?v=8CCE2C909577DF0) _]_

* * *

_02.14 — juyeon >> new_

**juyeon** : you’re awake

**new** : so are you 👀

**juyeon** : i was helping jihoon with his spanish hw and then i felt down a yt rabbit hole

**new** : let me guess

 **new** : true crime? asmr? people building natural pools? internet conspiracy theories? 2000’s drama?

**ju** : yes.

 **ju** : soulmates

**new** : haha we’re similar

**ju** : junew time ✨

**new** : junew outsold 🤟🏻

**ju** : lol

 **ju** : why are you awake tho?

 **ju** : linsey vs hillary?

**new** : i wish

 **new** : i have some trouble sleeping

**ju** : oh, are you alright?

**new** : yes, just anxious

 **new** : it’s been like this for a while

**ju** : i’m sorry to hear that ):

ju: maybe this is like, very useless and stupid, but have to tried drinking some calming tea? it helps me a lot when my mind and eyes don’t want to cooperate

**new** : no plis, that’s not stupid

 **new** : i love tea! but it hasn’t been doing much lately

 **new** : betrayed by the loml 💔

**ju** : nooo, that’s sucks, i’m sorry

**new** : shit that happens

**ju** : well, maybe i can’t help you sleep but i can keep you company

**new** : i’d like that ☺️

 **new** : can i be like, super cheesy for a sec and blame it on the time?

**ju** : i’m all eyes 👀

**new** : so, well, i just wanted to thank you (and all the guys but this stays between us, okay?) for approaching me and making me feel so comfortable. i’ve been moving about my entire life, so it’s nothing new for me, but it’s different this year, we’re last years and it’s, yk, may? so i was more that a bit shaky about the whole thing. but you all managed to make everything so much better, i like going to school and i like hanging out with you even outside of it. your friend group has been expanding (i guess, thanks to what kev told me) but ik it’s not easy to just, let people into your life just like that? so yeah, you’re amazing and ehm, well, thanks

**ju** : new, that’s so sweet 🌸 idk if you noticed but i’m not as easygoing as kev and min, they’re both way more comfortable than me talking stranger’s ear off, but you made me feel at ease since the first time we spoke and i’m just happy you like hanging out with the mess i call my friends. we, and ik i’m speaking for all of us but believe me, i mean it, like to hang out with you too, you’re so fun and you won over kev’s heart the fastest out of anyone i know. so, thanks for giving us a chance

**new** : i’m

 **new** : we can be awkward together <3

**ju** : we can 💕

* * *

_03.07_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : junew world domination

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ yes 🤩

* * *

_03.12_

**new** : so

**ju** : so

**new** : would you want to like, watch something?

 **new** : considering none of us sees sleep anytime soon

**ju** : sure! do you have netflix?

 **ju** : is 2020, ofc you have fucking netflix, duh

**new** : haha i do have netflix

**ju** : discord or netflix party?

**new** : np

* * *

_03.11_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ 🍿 _[_[ _image_](https://miro.medium.com/max/2800/0*Me5aiZatadTGvj-z.jpeg) _]_

* * *

_03.44_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : 🍿 _[_[ _image_](https://katejohns619.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/148233.jpg) _]_

* * *

_04.13_

**new** : it was so cute i’m 🥺

**ju** : i still can’t believe you haven’t watched any ghibli movies

**new** : i have no childhood

**ju** : you don’t

**new** : and i’m uncultured 😪

**ju** : we’re correcting that.

**new** : haha make a list

**ju** : really? ik there’s one going around, i’ll look for it

 **ju** : now, sleep, choi

**new** : yes lee

 **new** : you too!

**ju** : goodnight 🌸

**new** : gn 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi pals! i was on vacation last week so that's why i've been MIA. 
> 
> i love this chapter mainly because all the junew bonding but also because we get some actual half/there stuff. is it normal to be obsessed with a band i invented consisting of members of a kpop group? because i'm OBSESSED with half/there. 
> 
> hope you're all doing okay 💕
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/starrynyu) | [cc](curiouscat.me/starrynyu)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _07.12 — hoon >> new_
> 
> **hoon** : YOU HOE
> 
> **new** : good morning to you too, hoonie
> 
> **hoon** : YOU WERE FLIRTING ON THE TL
> 
>  **hoon** : WHILE I WAS A S L E E P
> 
>  **hoon** : treason. 
> 
> **new** : I WAS NOT

_06.46_

_kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon):_ i dOn’T LiKe hIm

_e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ he played himself lol

 _yeon_ _(@ssgyeon):_ what was the need to be so obvious?

* * *

_07.02_

_sunu_ _(@woosun):_ ik love when i see it

_cobbie_ _! (@jcob):_ is the experience

* * *

_06.53 — juyeon’s a LIAR_

**ju** : wtf is this?

**kev** : i needed to call you out and new’s on our other gc

**min** : good idea.

**ju** : what did i do now?

**kev** : you LIED

**ju** : ye, got that much

**kev** : you told us you didn’t like him!!

**min** : ^^^

**ju** : i don’t!

**min** : you stayed up past 1 on a school life

 **min** : ofc you like him, lee juyeon

**ju** : i was helping jihoon with his hw when i saw he couldn’t sleep

 **ju** : i was legit dying after like, half an hour but he seemed to be gaining trust in me and was being so comfortable and cosy, i just wanted to hug him… he’s going through a lot rn, even if he doesn’t show it

 **ju** : so when he asked me to watch a movie to keep him company is not like i was going to say no!

 **ju** : he talked with me about some personal stuff, i wasn’t about to ‘too tired lol bye ttyl’

**kev** : …

 **kev** : i want to still be angry but you actually sounded kind ofsincere

 **kev** : okay, very sincere

**min** : i hate that ik you’re an amazing friend first human second and that this sounds so much like something you’d do

**ju** : look, i don’t even know him enough to like him

 **ju** : he need friends right now so let’s be that for him

**kev** : okay jeez

**min** : sure, soz

* * *

_06.58 — min >> kev_

**kev** : so

 **kev** : we both agree he likes him, right?

**min** : totally

 **min** : but i also think he’s telling the truth

 **min** : with waiting to be his friend and all

 **min** : idek if he himself noticed

**kev** : same

 **kev** : let’s leave it

 **kev** : for now

 **kev** : i don’t want to make him angry

 **kev** : i also think he’s right

 **kev** : don’t tell him that

**min** : lol

 **min** : let’s take new out for a coffee today?

**kev** : big brain 🥵

**min** : you always have to ruin it.

**kev** : shut up, you love him.

**min** : a tragedy

* * *

_07.12 — hoon >> new_

**hoon** : YOU HOE

**new** : good morning to you too, hoonie

**hoon** : YOU WERE FLIRTING ON THE TL

 **hoon** : WHILE I WAS A S L E E P

 **hoon** : treason.

**new** : I WAS NOT

**hoon** : JUNEW????????

**new** : he’s my friend!!

 **new** : it was a moment of weakness, okay? he was just,, very supportive

 **new** : please don’t

**hoon** : hey, what’s going on?

**new** : nothing, the insomnia again

**hoon** : baby ): why didn’t you tell me? i’m your best friend

 **hoon** : right?

**new** : ofc!! just

 **new** : idk

 **new** : i feel like you always have to burthen half my problems for me

 **new** : lately, is what we talk about most of the time and just

 **new** : i don’t want that

**hoon** : i’m sorry, i didn’t notice. you NEVER bother me, you’re literally the loml and i’d die for you (i’m never saying that again, appreciate it). neither your nor your problems are a burthen whatsoever, and please never stop sharing them with me if that makes you feel better. i’m always here to listen to you, about that and about everything else. count on me, okay?

**new** : omg i made you cheesy

**hoon** : shut up rat

**new** : that’s more like the you ik

**hoon** : block.

**new** : thanks, it means a lot. ily more 🐭💘

* * *

_07.23_

_hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ today is loving my bff day

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ 😮💘💘💘

 _hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ don’t ruin it

* * *

_07.41_ — _ot4_ 🤟🏻

 **kev** : ju, we’re starbucksing after school

**ju** : i hate you

 **ju** : yk i have consul meetings on tuesdays.

**min** : lol i forgot

**ju** : 🤬 🤬

**new** : we can just go tmr, right?

**ju** : nono, don’t worry

**min** : we’ll send you pics ✌🏻

**ju** : 😐

* * *

The student consul room was on the main building of the school. It wasn’t really impressive, nothing more than a simple space with bookshelves, tables and a lonely computer. Still, considering lots of schools on the area didn’t even have that, they felt thankful.

Juyeon was sat on one of the tables, going over documents needed for the next school event. Sighing, he realised this would take them way more time than he’d hoped it would.

Sunwoo dropped on the chair by his right, resting his head on the older’s arm. “Hey.”

“How’s it going? I saw you facetimed Jun yesterday.”

The other shrugged the best he could given his position. “I miss him a lot, I don’t know. He’ll be back on July but it seems so, so far away.”

“I’m sorry, Su, I know how much you love him,” patting the other boy’s hair, he dropped the papers. “This is going to mess with us, I’m sure we’ll have to stay late for a few weeks.”

“Seriously? Again?”

The older nodded, rolling his eyes. It was very normal for the whole consul to be held back when an event was close but considering Easter hadn’t been that long ago, all of them were way too burned out.

“Can I ask you something?”

“If you’re going to ask me about New, the answer is that no, I still don’t like him romantically but I like him as a friend, we click.”

Sunwoo nodded, bitting his lower lip. “If you say so, I believe you.”

Messing with his hair, the older went back to his notebooks. He knew he didn’t but there was nothing else he could say to convince him anyways.

* * *

_15.00_

_half/there_ _(@band_ht):_ Facing you, like a sunflower.150520 12PM #JAEHYUN #SOCIAL _[_[ _image_](https://i.imgur.com/VxAbPhP.jpg) _]_

* * *

_15.01_

**kev** : JAEHYUN 🥵❤️

**ric** : you >>> other drummers

**ju** : you’re so fucking hot

**jae** : thanks you, my bubs

**yeon** : that’s my son

**sunu** : you could be a model this is insane

**sun** : also, eric, could you be any more bland? we all know anyways

**ric** : i have no idea what you’re talking about

**hak** : love the concept

 **hak** : hate eric

**ric** : i breathed.

**kev** : thanks hak! hope you like the cover of the album as well, worked on it myself 🤟🏻

**cobbie** : it’s gorgeous 💖

**ju** : i’m so hyped i’m vibrating

**hak** : spill spoiler ratssss

**jun:** ^^ we need

**yeon** : 😐🤐

**ric** : at the end, being friend with you is useless 🥱

* * *

_kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon):_ it’s a date 🍰 _[_[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/0a/86/c9/0a86c9ec7f79f06dca73cfe8ea118364.jpg) _][_[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/dd/58/e1/dd58e1d0abfc51b25c1ea5811fc1a54e.jpg) _]_

_hyunjae_ _(@jaehyy):_ fucking goals

 _jun_ _(@hyun_jun):_ i want

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ ☕️🖤

* * *

_15.46_

_minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : two (2) babies _[_[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/49/c0/ec/49c0ec74ea31914d7821ccd05b1f5fe6.jpg) _][_[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b7/5e/92/b75e922cbd498a2b18ef752795518a94.jpg) _]_

_yeon_ _(@ssgyeon)_ : aaaa 💕

 _cobbie_ _! (@jcob)_:i’m 🥰

 _sunu_ _(@woosun)_ : cuties

 _ju_ _(@lee_ju):_ why so pretty, you three?

* * *

_16.03_

_e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ gave us an idea 👀 _[_[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fb/06/47/fb0647f748b43b4083d243bbcf28c2d5.jpg) _]_

_sunu_ _(@woosun):_ finally went on a date?

 _e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ idk what you’re on about

 _haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ why didn’t you invite, then?

 _e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ @juhakn sorry potato hater

 _yeon_ _(@ssgyeon):_ i’m watching respectfully

* * *

_18.10_

_cobbie_ _! (@jcob)_: practice ~ _[_[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e8/b9/e3/e8b9e33f782171bd39d40a49dc677b6c.jpg) _]_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju):_ spoilers????? 💸 💸

 _sunu_ _(@woosun)_ : @lee_ju 💸 💸+++

 _cobbie_ _! (@jcob)_: 🤐 🤐

* * *

_19.18_

**kev** : best date ever 💘

**min** : totally

**new** : it was so fun! thanks <3

**ju** : stop i’m bawling

 **ju** : i want coffeeee

 **ju** : and hang with you i guess

**kev** : too bad 💅🏻

* * *

_19.20 — juyeon >> new_

**new** : hiii

**ju** : ayeee

**new** : i’m no starbucks but i do have a coffee maker? and we need to work on that cursed project

**ju** : okay ily

 **ju** : life saver

 **ju** : how about tomorrow?

 **ju** : i’m still in school ✋🏻

**new** : wait, what???

 **new** : why?

**ju** : there’s an event coming so

 **ju** : is going to be like this for a while

 **ju** : until the 22nd at least 🤧🤙🏻

**new** : that sucks what

 **new** : being on the student consul sounds tiring

**ju** : it is but i do like it

 **ju** : for some reason

 **ju** : having sunu here helps a lot

 **ju** : and it makes me seem cooler 😎

**new** : as if you needed to be any more popular 🙄

**ju** : 😳 😳

 **ju** : i mean, at least i’m not a jock

**new** : for that thank god lol

 **new** : i mean, you couldn’t be one, you’re too nice

**ju** : 😳💖

 **ju** : you couldn’t either tho

**new** : i mean, have you seen me kick a ball?

**ju** : i meant because you’re also nice

 **ju** : but fair

**new** : my last pe class is going to be the last time i run

 **new** : for the rest of my life

**ju** : that’s one short life then

 **ju** : i’ll make it my duty to get you to exercise

 **ju** : this is a just dance kingdom 😤

**new** : oh no you’re one of those people

 **new** : blocked before i get infected with your mindset 🚫

**ju** : you’re making me want to do it even more

**new** : 😫 😫

* * *

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ juyeon: dance _[_[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e1/7c/17/e17c17483784a4dcfcbea9f6392387a7.jpg) _]_

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ run.

 _hyunjae_ _(@jaehyy):_ if you think he’s not going to show up at your house with a switch controller at 3am, let me tell you you’re wrong

 _j_ _u_ _(@lee_ju):_ @juhakn @jaehyy rude.

 _kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon)_ : i’ll hide you 💘

* * *

_20.03_

_hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ me: i’m so glad people are so nice to him

also me: he’s mine 🔪💣

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ 😫💘

 _kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon):_ i’ll buy some of the stocks

 _hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ i’m in

* * *

_20.08_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ younghoon be like 🤑 🤑 🤑

_hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ we broke in this house

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ **i’m so sick of this fake love**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! next chapter is one of my totally favs but this one was very funny to write <3
> 
> hope you're staying safe
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/starrynyu) | [cc](curiouscat.me/starrynyu)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _e r i c (@youngj)_: i finally understand why everyone’s crazy over new… sorry it took me this long, imma proceed to: simp like all of you
> 
> 🔒 _new (@9new)_: 😳 😳
> 
>  _kevin ☽ (@kev_moon)_: welcome to the club, wait in line
> 
>  _ju (@lee_ju)_: wise choice
> 
>  _sunu (@woosun)_: bro same lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you **so much** for 1k hits <3

_06.45_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ coffee update: mother had forbid minjae from getting into the kitchen before 7.30. we won.

_e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ why not just wake up before he does?

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ i’m not let him win. stealing 10’ from my sleeping schedule is winning

 _e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ @9new fair

_07.34_

_minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : how does new stan kevin before 8? genuine question.

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ how does new stan kevin at all?

_07.76 — hoon >> new_

**hoon** : how is that you forgot to tell me your friends are FAMOUS

_07.58_

**new** : OH THAT

**hoon** : that

**new** : their music is so good

 **new** : wait, how did you find out? kev’s following on twt?

 **hoon** : no, actually, some kid ran to me in school as soon as i got here and was like “omg???? do you know kevin moon???” and i was liked ??? because it’s not like i really know him, but i nodded anyways and he was like “can you tell him i love their music? thanks!!”

 **hoon** : it was a very energy draining activity for before 8

**new** : lol

 **new** : i’m telling kevin

**hoon** : sure

**new** : he was all 😳🥺🤧

 **new** : and asked me to tell the kid thanks if you can

**hoon** : ofc

 **hoon** : i’ll listen to their music during first break

**new** : do it

 **new** : prepare to be blessed™

**hoon** : my expectations are high

_08.05 — Full There_ ™

 **kev** : i’m crying irl

**cobbie** : what’s up baby?

**jae** : ??

**kev** : so, yk younghoon? new’s best friend? the one that goes to school with jun

**yeon** : yep

**kev** : well, he just told new someone approached him to ask if he knew each other (we interacted on twt yesterday) and told them he loved our music and i’m just vhidskvbjsd

**cobbie** : wait, really?

**yeon** : that’s so cute

 **yeon** : i’m like 💘

**jun** : how many times do i have to say half there world domination for you to believe me? 🙄

**hak** : now that you’re famous take us to dinner

**jae** : can i soft block haknyeon?

**ju** : go for it

 **ju** : honestly, idk which is worse

 **ju** : kevin, all sobs and clinging to new

 **ju** : or min, who can’t stop asking him about his friend

**sunu** : 👀

**jae** : 👀

**min** : i did nOt

**ju** : do you think i’m stupid?

**min** : i mean, yes?

**ju** : i still noticed 🥱

**jun** : can’t blame you minnie

**kev** : sunjun is death, youngjun rises

**sunu** : love this for me

**jun** : ily 💘

_08.53_

_e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ read the gc and thought “since when am i dating hyunjun?”

_yeon_ _(@ssgyeon):_ @hyun_jun stop breaking hearts kid

_jun_ _(@hyun_jun):_ 👀💖

_11.06_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : strange unexpected occurrence: we all have pe together and these two are pretending they can gym _[_[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a2/77/5d/a2775dfb2b8fe498e11eb865dfaedebd.jpg) _]_

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ kyunyu is what i’ve decided to call this

 _jun_ _(@hyun_jun):_ i have the sudden urge to squish.

 _hyunjae_ _(@jaehyy):_ @juhakn kyunyu we stan

 _hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ cute

_11.09_

_jun_ _(@hyun_jun):_ look who i ran into on the hallway 👀 _[_[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/15/b7/05/15b7057aeb37957ec9177a363b68f80d.jpg) _]_

_jun_ _(@hyun_jun):_ this is my most liked tw i get it you all like younghoon get in line then

 _hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ we >>>>

 _sunu_ _(@woosun):_ i’d be hurt but he’s so hot it’s fine

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ bbangjun 💯

 _kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon):_ my eyes? blessed

_11.12_

_e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ 🤟🏻 _[_ [ _image_ ](https://i.imgur.com/xrCXHKc.jpg) [ _]_ ](http://www.apple.com/uk)

_minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : taking advantage that his bf’s over there flirting, i see

 _yeon_ _(@ssgyeon):_ the cutest children

 _e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ @ssgyeon you’re two years older than us

 _yeon_ _(@ssgyeon): @youngj_ i said what i said

 _jun_ _(@hyun_jun):_ i want in

_11.09 — hoon >> new_

**hoon** : hey, who’s that?

 **hoon** : the cute one in the picture

_11.22_

**hoon** : stop ignoring me you rat

_11.46_

**new** : i was in pe pretending to run

 **new** : that’s changmin

 **new** : why? 👀

**hoon** : he’s cute

**new** : yes, you said that already

 **new** : he is

 **new** : so? 👀

**hoon** : maybe i should get new friends

**new** : you don’t need an excuse to dm him

**hoon** : god

 **hoon** : why are we even friends on the first place?

**new** : best friends*

**hoon** : questionable

**new** : okay, if we’re not friends then i can tell him about your drunk escapades on 4th year independence day, right?

**hoon** : never blocked someone on twt so fast

**new** : sure…

**hoon** : shut up ugly

 **hoon** : you wouldn’t

**new** : …

**hoon** : oh we playing like that?

 **hoon** : how about 4th spring break and YOUR drunk escapade?

_12.27_

**hoon** : wait, shit, sorry

_12.45_

**hoon** : hey, i’m really sorry, i didn’t think

_13.04_

**hoon** : hee?

 **hoon** : i’m sorry, my mind forgot to connect the dots

 **hoon** : please answer me

_12.13 — mum >> new_

**new** : hey mum

 **new** : a friend is coming over today after school, we’re working on a project together

 **new** : we’ll be there around… 15 i think

**mum** : Hi baby

 **mum** : No problem! I’m glad 🌸

**new** : uhm, can i ask you for a favour?

**mum** : Anything

**new** : can you please talk with minjae, ask him to behave? he knows how he should call me and all but he still refuses

 **new** : i know he’s angry at me and all but i don’t think he understands the consequences of his actions when it comes to this

**mum** : Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry I haven’t told him anything before. It’s been very difficult for him but I know it’s been even worse for you. I’ll talk to him. Your father can help me too, time for those two to have a chat about manners and security

**new** : thanks mum, you’re the best

**mum** : Haha, I love you 💘

**new** : ilym 💖

_14.39 — juyeon’s a LIAR_

**ju** : why am i nervous?

**min** : about?

**ju** : i’m going to new’s house

**kev** : well, maybe that’s why?

**ju** : i honestly can’t stand you

**min** : he’s your friend

 **min** : is the same as coming to mine

 **min** : right?

**ju** : i’ve known you all my life, i’ve known him for a week

 **ju** : and what if his parents are there?

 **ju** : cbdisvnd imma throw up

 **ju** : i’m so awkward god

**kev** : it’s going to be fine, dw

 **kev** : i’m sure they’re nice, i mean, look at new, he’d to get it from somewhere

 **kev** : and you’re amazing, ig

 **kev** : 🥴 🥴

**ju** : thanks?

**min** : listen to the moose

 **min** :i’m sure is going to go great

**ju** : ty minnie 💕

**kev** : wow, the difference in responses

**min** : wonder why 🙄

_14.55_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : is there something about new that isn’t amazing? his car sure isn’t one of those

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : i mean, it’s cleaner than my entire house and he has such a bomb taste in music

 _ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : also, he just confirmed my suspicions that sangyeon’s a shit diver

 _yeon_ _(@ssgyeon):_ i breathed

_15.00_

_half/there_ _(@band_ht):_ The smell of coffee, the smell of mornings, the smell of nothing, now that you’re gone. 150520 12PM #KEVIN #SOCIAL _[_[ _image_](https://i.imgur.com/DfWtymd.jpg) _]_

_15.01 — Full There_ ™

 **ju** : kev really out here trying to steal my heart

 **ju** : new says you look bomb

**min** : dude you look so snack

**ric** : kevin hot

**kev** : I LOVE YOU

**sunu** : kevin ig model

**jae** : we stan

**kev** : 🤧💖

**hak** : you look amazing

**jun** : stunning 😳

**cobbie** : yessss 🥺💕

**kev** : stopvnlsnvld

_15.02 — yghoon >> lee_ju_

**_yghoon_** _:_ hey! ik you’re with new rn

 ** _yghoon_** _:_ sorry to bother you but can you tell him to please answer his phone when he can? i’m worried about him

**_lee_ju_** _:_ hii

 ** _lee_ju_** _:_ sure will! everything okay?

**_yghoon_** _:_ we just had a little miscommunication and i made him a bit angry

 ** _yghoon_** _:_ thanks juyeon

**_lee_ju_** _:_ no problem!

Juyeon looked up from his phone, still confused. Why had Younghoon had to appeal to him? Where they fighting that badly?

To his left, New had his eyes on the road but his posture was relaxed with hands still grabbing the steering wheel tightly.

“So, Younghoon just asked me to tell you to please answer your phone.”

The blonde visibly tensed, sighing. “Sure, thanks.”

“Not to be noisy but are you okay?”

“Is nothing, really,” he passed his right hand through his hair before they stopped at a traffic light. “He just said something I didn’t like. I know he’d no bad intentions but still.”

Nodding, Juyeon patted the other’s shoulder. It was a bit weird but the only other option was his thigh and that’s wouldn’t been way worse. “Is okay to take your time, better that than blowing up at him over it and making it worse.”

“Exactly what I thought,” New smiled, looking his way for only a second before getting back to the road.

Not even two minutes later, they made it into the other’s house.

He had not lied, he lived pretty far away from school, around 30 minutes at least. Juyeon knew of this private neighbourhood but he’d never been to it. Jacob was the only one out of them all who lived in one of those and his was on the opposite direction, to the south. The houses weren’t as impressive as on his older friend’s place but they still looked expensive. New’s was two stories tall, dark grey with white and wooden openings.

The blonde turned off the engine and they both jumped off the car and into the front door. The inside was modest, nothing that scream luxury. The light wooden floors were covered in boxes here and there, reminded him they’d no been living there for long.

“I’m home,” New voice wasn’t really a scream, just a bit louder than usual.

A woman appeared to Juyeon’s right and his nervousness returned. She wasn’t that much shorter than him, with long dark hair and a welcoming smile.

“Hello,” her voice was also friendly and, after giving Juyeon a kiss on the cheek, she trapped her son on a hug. “There’s coffee and some croissants on the usual basket.”

New nodded before starting to head for the stairs. Juyeon followed.

The second floor looked like all the rooms were there, as the walls were covered by doors.

Opening the last one on the hallway, New indicated with his hand for the other to go inside. Unsurprisingly, the space was just as clean as his car. No clothes were lying around and the bed was made. He had a desk, a bookshelf, a wardrobe and a lot of potted plants. One wall was covered in both polaroid and normal pictures.

The taller boy turned to him.

“Your room fucks.”

The earned him an unamused chuckled from the blonde. “Shut up.”

Sitting on the bed, they worked. Juyeon started explaining what they’d been doing so far and New focused on listening, coping notes and occasionally asking some stuff.

Now that he could watch better, his handwriting was neat and small, very _him_ , somehow.

Of course, being able to stare without being questioned made his eyes betray him and always go back to the other’s face. His skin seemed very soft and he wonder how it would feel.

Shaking his head, he tried his best to focus on the book on his lap.

_18.28_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ caught him mid-talking lol _[_[ _image_](https://i.imgur.com/dSxh4OS.jpg) _] [_[ _image_](https://i.imgur.com/i0sFRV4.jpg) _]_

_cobbie_ _! (@jcob):_ the handsomest

 _sunu_ _(@woosun):_ he’s so cool is unfair

_18.41_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : payback _[_[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3b/60/a8/3b60a857bfec0d2ce8595d330711a366.jpg) _]_

_kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon):_ my man

 _hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ he is a baby

_19.55_

_minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : junew: iPhone 11. junew’s pictures: 🥔 🥔

_hoon_ _(@yghoon):_ it’s an aEstHeTiC choice

 _minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : 🤢 🤢

_20.03_

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ not at oomf flirting on the tl 🙄

_hyunjae_ _(@jaehyy):_ the fact i have to ask which ones you mean…

 _e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ always tho

 _haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ i don’t want to hear that from you two

_21.00 — hoon >> new_

**new** : ik you meant no harm with what you said and i’m not angry at you for bringing it up, it just triggered me and i needed some time to clear my head and not scream at you for something that wasn’t that bad in the first place

 **new** : sorry for ghosting you tho

**hoon** : no, it was my bad, i need to think a little more before i speak

**new** : i mean, true, but it’s really okay

**hoon** : it really isn’t

 **hoon** : i’m sorry

**new** : forgiven

 **new** : also, don’t call me that

**hoon** : ???

 **hoon** : oh, it spilled, i didn’t notice

**new** : haha it’s fine

**hoon** : is juyeon still at your house?

**new** : nope, his dad came pick him up

 **new** : they’re the same person at two different ages swear

**hoon** : did you have a good time?

**new** : i actually did

 **new** : i like spending time with him

**hoon** : i’m glad!

 **hoon** : ft later?

**new** : you don’t even have to ask

_21.33_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : how tf did it take a whole ass week to notice new has a tattoo?

_minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : really? mess.

 _e r i c_ _(@youngj)_ : WHAT? where??????

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ @youngj the picture is old as hell _[_[ image](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f8/9c/f8/f89cf85e5eb399e0b8be346096ec2f0b.jpg) _]_

 _e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ @9new you just 🔪 my ❤️

 _kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon)_ : @9new AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : @9new THE HAIR

 _ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : @9new cute.

_21.57_

_e r i c_ _(@youngj)_ : i finally understand why everyone’s crazy over new… sorry it took me this long, imma proceed to: simp like all of you

🔒 _new_ _(@9new)_ : 😳 😳

 _kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon)_ : welcome to the club, wait in line

 _ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : wise choice

sunu (@woosun): bro same lol

_22.02_

_kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon)_ : brunette new _[_[ image](https://i.imgur.com/W7wk6Lj.jpg) _]_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : mood

hyunjae (@jaehyy): he’s so pretty wtf?

🔒 _new_ _(@9new)_ : kevin 😫💖

_22.16 — ot4_ 🤟🏻

**kevin** : i refuse to go to sleep until he sends another brunette new picture

**new** : KEVIN

**changmin** : agreed.

**juyeon** : i second this

**new** : you saw today on my wall!

**kevin** : this is homophobic.

**new** : OKAY

 **new** : _[_[ image](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9f/a7/27/9fa727b342866bc899c1d0aaf5a225be.jpg) _]_

**changmin** : waw

**kevin** : now ik the meaning of life.

**new** : 🙄

 **new** : thanks

**juyeon** : you’re a qt

_23.35 — @minhoho >> @yghoon_

**_@minhoho_** : hoonie

**_@yghoon_** : hi babes

 ** _@yghoon_** : i’m heading to bed rn

**_@minhoho_** : nw, i need to ask you something tho

 ** _@minhoho_** : you can answer tomorrow

 ** _@minhoho_** : or no, idk if you can

 ** _@minhoho_** : and it’s okay if you can’t

 ** _@minhoho_** : but

 ** _@minhoho_** : _[_[ image](https://i.imgur.com/C2QACeJ.jpg) _]_

 ** _@minhoho_** : is this chanhee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back on simp nation!! honestly, i should've titled this fic "tbz simping for chanhee" uhm??? they're all a bit in love with him and i think that's beautiful <3
> 
> okay so, happy late valentine's day, have a junew date (? not really but yk what i mean lol 
> 
> this ch is very important, i think it marks a before and after for this fic so i was very excited to share it with all of you!! thank you for reading and i hope you have an amazing rest of the week
> 
> also, thanks to [nat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/126916912) for giving me motivation everyday but mostly today because she read this and made me feel amazing about my writing. i love you so much is unreal <3
> 
> bye bye~ [tw](https://twitter.com/starrynyu) | [cc](curiouscat.me/starrynyu)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sunu** : LEE SANGYEON YOU
> 
> **hak** : now i understand why you were always so popular 
> 
> **yeon** : thanks?
> 
> **ju** : you look incredible omg the haaaair
> 
> **cobbie** : stunning ❤️
> 
> **ric** : daddy. 
> 
> **kev** : FKBVWHSMD
> 
> **jae** : ERIC 

_06.03 — Chan (sos) >> hoon_

**hoon** : chan

**Chan** **(sos)** : Younghoon

**hoon** : we have a problem

**Chan (sos)** : What’s going on? Is he okay?

**hoon** : he’s fine

 **hoon** : but i got this message today

 **hoon** : is from minho, he found new’s twt

**Chan (sos)** : Minho? He was a friends of yours, wasn’t he?

**hoon** : he is still my friend

 **hoon** : he moved before it all.. went down

 **hoon** : he asked me about him a few time but i deflected the situation with other topics, i just said he’d moved away and needed some fresh air from everything

 **hoon** : i mean, he knows what happens

 **hoon** : he’s still friends with not just me

**Chan (sos)** : Okay, you did well in coming to me first.

 **Chan (sos)** : Minho lives away and I think it’ll be good for Chanhee to have contact with someone he used to know other than you. I’ll talk with his lawyer and my boss and see what I can do about it

**hoon** : i mean, you’re the authority so it was kind of a given i’d come to you first

 **hoon** : i’ll wait but i’ll not tell him about this conversation, i feel like it might hurt him to know… just a hunch

 **hoon** : it’s not like he won’t ask you after i tell him

**Chan (sos)** : I understand. Thanks Younghoon, have a nice day. I’ll come back to you with answers soon

**hoon** : sure thing!

_06.18_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ my brother said good morning to me. is the world ending?

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ i can see it

 _ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : told you, the cursed age.

_06.25_

_jun_ _(@hyun_jun):_ i slept like 3 hours and the fact i don’t get to hug sunu to recharge is heartbreaking

_sunu_ _(@woosun):_ 😩💔

_06.31 — Chan (sos) >> hoon_

**Chan (sos)** : Younghoon, I talked with them. You can tell him and Chanhee can talk with him as long as I get to talk with him as well.

**hoon** : hey! i’m sure he’s going to be happy to hear this

 **hoon** : i’ll tell him now so, yk, wait for a message from him on a second

**Chan (sos)** : Sure

_06.33 — hoon >> new_

**hoon** : hey

**new** : morning sunshine

**hoon** : listen

**new** : oh oh

 **new** : is everything okay?

**hoon** : minho dmed me

**new** : and that’s out of the ordinary because…?

 **new** : i’m the one who isn’t friends with him anymore

**hoon** : he asked about you

**new** : again?

**hoon** : he saw your acc

 **hoon** : and asked if it was you

**new** : ah?

 **new** : fuck

**hoon** : maybe you can talk with chan? ask him if it’s okay to tell him

**new** : i doubt it

**hoon** : try, okay?

 **hoon** : ik how much you miss him

_06.36 — 1Chan >> new_

**new** : chan

**1Chan** : Good morning

**new** : listen, an ex friend of mine (from when i lived in baires) dmed younghoon, cause he found my twitter account. should i delete it?

**1Chan** : Listen, both me and your lawyer think it’s a good idea for you to have contact with someone who used to be close to you, we know this whole thing hasn’t been easy and having a support (apart from Younghoon) might be safe for you. Who’s this friend?

**new** : he’s name’s Minho, he used to live and go to school with us but he moved away before everything happened

 **new** : what he knows about it comes from hoon and all his other friends, i think

**1Chan** : As long as I get to warn him and you trust him, it’s okay. This decision is on you, okay?

**new** : thanks chan

 **new** : i do miss him

**1Chan** : Pass me his phone number later today, okay?

**new** : promise

_06.39 — hoon >> new_

**new** : you can tell him it’s me

 **new** : i talk it out with chan and got his permission

**hoon** : going ✈️

_06.42 — @minhoho >> @yghoon_

**_@yghoon_** _:_ morning!

 ** _@yghoon_** : yes, it’s him. you can follow him and he’ll follow you back

 ** _@yghoon_** : ik i don’t have to tell you this but please try to understand

**_@minhoho_** : morning love

 ** _@minhoho_** : thank you for telling me

 ** _@minhoho_** : ily

_06.45 — @minhoho >> @9new_

**_@9new_** _:_ hi 🥺💘

**_@minhoho_** : chanhee 💖

**_@9new_** : omg it’s been so long since someone called me that

**_@minhoho_** : so did you actually change your name?

**_@9new_** : legally? no

 ** _@9new_** : i have to drive to school soon but do you want me to call you later today? i can explain everything

**_@minhoho_** : i’d love that!

 ** _@minhoho_** : also, i missed you a lot

@minhoho: want my number?

**_@9new_** : please

 ** _@9new_** : also, the police will need it too

**_@minhoho_** : no problem, whatever it takes to talk with you again

**_@9new_** min 🥺

_07.27 — ot4_ 🤟🏻

 **kevin** : morning gag

**juyeon** : hey!

**changmin** : helloooo

**kevin** : @ new are you there?

_07.30 — kevin >> new_

**kevin** : hi babes, are you okay? there’s no problem if you can’t pick us up but i’d like to know if everything’s alright

_07.31 — changmin >> new_

**changmin** : hey, everything okay?

_07.33 — juyeon >> new_

**juyeon** : did you brother drink all your coffee again?

 **juyeon** : okay no jk do you need me? can i do something for you?

_08.24 — juyeon’s a LIAR_

**kev** : did he answer any of your text?

**min** : no

**ju** : he hasn’t seen any of mine either

 **ju** : is it weird i’m worried?

**min** : maybe he’s sleeping but idk

**kev** : i have a bad feeling about this

_13.08 — ot4_ 🤟🏻

 **changmin** : no afternoon classes either?

**kevin** : new?

_13.11 — @yghoon >> @lee_ju_

**_@lee_ju_** _:_ younghoon

 ** _@lee_ju:_** sorry to bother you, are you there?

**_@yghoon_** : hey! i’m here

 ** _@yghoon_** : is there something wrong?

**_@lee_ju_** : well, we just wanted to know if you’ve heard from new today at all? he’s not answering our texts and he didn’t show up to school either

**_@yghoon_** : wait, what?

 ** _@yghoon_** : he wasn’t answering mine either but sometimes he does that when he want to annoy me

 ** _@yghoon_** : i’ll check, thanks for telling me

 ** _@yghoon_** : i’ll keep you updated, here’s my no.

 ** _@yghoon_** : [contact]

_13.19 — Chan (sos) >> hoon_

**hoon** : chan

 **hoon** : do you know anything about chanhee?

 **hoon** : i don’t have his mum’s new number

**Chan (sos)** : Younghoon, hello. He’s fine.

**hoon** : fuck i’d forgotten this feeling

 **hoon** : i’m shaking so badly shit

**Chan (sos)** : I’m very sorry to hear that, I know it mustn’t be easy from you

 **Chan (sos)** : Maybe it’s not my place to tell you this and Chanhee will get angry at me but I think it’s worth it for you to know about it because I know you don’t watch the news in the morning.

 **Chan (sos)** : The trial was set for July

**hoon** : what?

 **hoon** : you have to be fucking kidding me

 **hoon** : they moved it 6 months? just like that?

**Chan (sos)** : No, it was decided by both lawyers, even if the Choi’s couldn’t do much. From the start we knew it wasn’t going to be an easy thing to handle, such a big name lawyer on their end. They want to go through with it before he turns 18

**hoon** : this is complete bullshit

 **hoon** : they want to trial him as a minor

**Chan (sos)** : We talked about this before, he will always be trialed as a minor because the charges were filled when he was 16. What his lawyer is trying to do is make him look young on court so it swirls on his favour, you know how much irrefutable evidence we have against him, she’s trying to make him look like a kid so the jury feels bad

**hoon** : fuck this

 **hoon** : i’m so fucking angry right now i think i’m going to break something

 **hoon** : thanks for trusting me with this

**Chan (sos)** : You’re earned it. Besides, Chanhee is going to tell you anyways

_13.22 — younghoon >> juyeon_

**younghoon** : hey, new is fine, he’s staying home for today

 **younghoon** : there’s some personal problems

 **younghoon** : but he’s safe

**juyeon** : oh, thank you very much for keeping us informed

 **juyeon** : maybe we freaked out a little more than necessary but we’re not use to to him going mia without a warning ig

**younghoon** : no problem, i’m very protective of him so i understand

**juyeon** : he does give of a ‘must protect’ vibe

**younghoon** : he’s a devil but i do agree with that

 **younghoon** : listen, i’m going to get a little out of line but please take care of him. he’s my best friend and i love him with my whole heart but i’m too far away to do anything if he actually needs me

**juyeon** : we will, we care for him a lot

 **juyeon** : thanks for trusting us

**younghoon** : if he trusts you, so do i

_15.00_

_half/there_ _(@band_ht):_ Shared coffee over spilled tears. 150520 12PM #SANGYEON #SOCIAL _[_[ _image_](https://i.imgur.com/1LbMrQD.jpg) _]_

_15.01 — Full There_ ™

 **sunu** : LEE SANGYEON YOU

**hak** : now i understand why you were always so popular

**yeon** : thanks?

**ju** : you look incredible omg the haaaair

**cobbie** : stunning ❤️

**ric** : daddy.

**kev** : FKBVWHSMD

**jae** : ERIC

**ju** : BRO

**sunu** : i chocked on my food

**jun** : YEONNIE 🥵❤️

**yeon** : thanks ily

**yeon** : sohn youngjae, NEVER call me that again

**ric** : 😪😪

_17.03_

_hyunjae_ _(@jaehyy):_ 150520 💿 _[_[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d0/53/55/d05355fe0430b41a589635bbbf9cadff.jpg) _]_

_minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : the aesthetic

 _e r i c_ _(@youngj):_ so you do know how to take pictures

_18.28_

_yeon_ _(@ssgyeon):_ are you excited for tomorrow? 💘 _[_[ _image_](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EdKrFv_UcAAw5fv?format=jpg&name=large) _][_[ _image_](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EdKrFv8U0AEmHLk?format=jpg&name=large) _]_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : i saw a man so beautiful i started crying?????

 _sunu_ _(@woosun):_ i am: in love with you please: stop

20.07

 _cobbie_ _! (@jcob):_ TOMORROW 🥺💛

_sunu_ _(@woosun):_ YESSIR

22.14

 _kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon):_ me rn _[_[ _image_](https://i.imgur.com/qWVGgyy.jpg) _]_

_jun_ _(@hyun_jun)_ : same

 _haknyeon_ _(@juhakn)_ : mood

_22.21_

_sunu_ _(@woosun):_ the way those tws capture their personalities…

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn):_ scary

 _jun_ _(@hyun_jun):_ omg yes

 _minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : i was thinking the same thing omg.

_22.02_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new):_ this fucking sucks

_23.02 —_ _ot4_ 🤟🏻

**new** : hey, i’m sorry for not answering the phone and ditching you without previous warning. there’s a lot going on in my house right now and i couldn’t grab my phone all day

 **new** : i’m very sorry

**kevin** : no big, just glad you’re okay 💕

**juyeon** : yes, we were just a bit worried

**changmin** : hope everything’s better

 **changmin** : we’re here if you want to talk

**juyeon** : exactly

**new** : thank you ❤️

_07.21 — hoon >> new_

**hoon** : if my mum asks me about my future major one more time i’m moving over there with you right now

_11.04_

**hoon** : you ghosting me bitch?

_12.32_

**hoon** : hellooooooo?

_13.18_

**hoon** : hey, are you okay?

_13.22_

**hoon** : i talked with chan because not being able to reach you freaks me the fuck out, text me when you can

_17.36_

**hoon** : chanhee, i’m worried, do you need me to go?

 **hoon** : i love you

_20.41_

**hoon** : hope you’re feeling better

 **hoon** : i asked chan for your mum’s new no. and she told me you’re just shaken and angry, which i totally understand

_23.03_

**new** : hi, sorry for scaring you, i needed some time off my phone at first but then we had to talk with the lawyer and then i fought with my mum because i haven’t found a therapist yet and then we both cried because she’s worried about me and i feel like shit

 **new** : ig chan told you when you spoke to him but the trial was officially set for july, they want to make him look more sympathetic so he needs to be underage for that ig, idk he looks like a fucking asshole anyways

 **new** : probably gonna sit there and pretend he’s not a huge piece of shit

 **new** : nothing other than the date changed but yk, we already have most of our evidence ready

**hoon** : hi

 **hoon** : ik how difficult this all must be for you, do you want me to go? i can leave tonight

 **hoon** : also, don’t get angry at me but your mum is kind of right

 **hoon** : well, lots of right

**new** : ik, i’ll try a lil harder

 **new** : no worries, focus on school

 **new** : you’re coming after the trial? you were going to come during winter break anyways

**hoon** : ofc, already asked my mum for her car

**new** : i really need one of your hugs rn

**hoon** : say it twice and i’m driving there now.

**new** : sorry, don’t

_23.42 — SQUAD_ 😪✌🏻

**sunu** : hey, is new ok?

 **sunu** : he skipped and his tw…

**min** : don’t think he is

**ric** : oh ):

**min** : he said it had something to do with his family

 **min** : it’s all a bit iffy but don’t want to pry

**kev** : yeah, i feel the same

 **kev** : ju, you met them, right?

**ju** : i met his mum and she seemed very nice but idk, you never know ig

 **ju** : i mean, we haven’t known him for that long so it makes sense that if he’s having problems he won’t tell us

**hak** : i mean, yes

 **hak** : but that doesn’t mean you can’t worry

**ric** : is completely understandable to want to do something to help

**sunu** : exactly

 **sunu** : maybe ask younghoon if there’s something we can do?

**ju** : i mean, he’s not our friends, i’ve spoken to him like twice

 **ju** : wouldn’t that be crossing a line?

**kev** : i’d usually agree with you but it’s just asking him if there’s something we can do to make him feel better so i don’t think is bad

 **kev** : you have his no., right?

**ju** : yes but i’m going to sleep rn

 **ju** : changmin, you should do it

**min** : why me????

**kev** : because apart from ju, you’re the only one that has spoken to him before

 **kev** : even if just in tws

**min** : that makes no sense

 **min** : flawed logic

**ju** : i’ll text you his no. in a sec

**hak** : just go for it

**ric** : ^^

**min** : FINE

_23.51 — min >> ju_

**ju** : [contact]

**min** : i fucking hate you

_00.10_

_minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : calm down ffs

_06.12 — +54 351 417 1364 >> younghoon_

**+54 351 417 1364** : hi, this is changmin, i’m new’s friend! juyeon gave me your no.

_New Contact Created:_ **_changmin_ **

**younghoon:** oh, hey!

**changmin** : sorry to bother you so out of the blue and so late

**younghoon** : no problem ☺️

**changmin** : so, we don’t want to sound weird but it’s there something we can do for new?

 **changmin** : he answered us already and said there was something going on on his house

 **changmin** : and we don’t want to go sticking our noses where they don’t belong

 **changmin** : but we’re feeling very useless atm and we don’t know what to do to make him feel better

**younghoon** : that’s so nice of you guys

 **younghoon** : it doesn’t look like it but that idiot’s a sweet tooth, he loves cake and chocolate and ice cream and all that

 **younghoon** : maybe you can buy something like that for him and take it to him? he’s not that big on going outside and crowded places lately, even less if he’s feeling down

**changmin** : oh, that’s a great idea!

 **changmin** : thank you, younghoon

**younghoon** : np! also, call me hoon

**changmin** : oh, sure

 **changmin** : you can call me min

**younghoon** : ☺️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE. IT. IS. this ch is probably my favourite... so much plot, so little banter tho
> 
> i hope you like it! i loved writing it all over again and making it make a lot more sense...
> 
> just in case, i'm no expert on my country's justice system, i'm just basing this on basic research and lots of true crime podcast i've listened over the years, so don't take what i write too serious because it's probably wrong lol
> 
> have a nice week !
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/starrynyu) | [cc](curiouscat.me/starrynyu)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _06.13_
> 
> _e r i c (@youngj)_: today’s the day kevin blows up and finally buys me that chori we bet 8 months ago
> 
> _kevin ☽ (@kev_moon)_: i don’t recall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something very obvious but the links are fake lol
> 
> this chapter contains implied sexual activities and teasing about it 
> 
> i want to apologise in advance by my crappy fake song lyrics, i was never good for that when i used to be a musician lol

_06.13_

_e r i c_ _(@youngj)_ : today’s the day kevin blows up and finally buys me that chori we bet 8 months ago

_kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon)_ : i don’t recall.

_07.08_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : what if i skip school and listen to social all day? haha just kidding… unless…

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : all the people that liked this better be streaming the album today or 🔪 🔪

 _cobbie_ _! (@jcob)_: lee juyeon don’t you dare

_07.28_

_kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon)_ : jumped into new’s car and he was playing my music i’m 🥺 in love with him

🔒 _new_ _(@9new)_ : ☺️💖🌸

_07.30 — juyeon’s a LIAR_

**ju** : [changed the group chat name to “jukevnyu”]

 **ju** : how is he?

**min** : his eyes are puffy so he’s obviously been crying

 **min** : but he’s smiling now and it seems quite sincere

 **min** : kev is making him laugh too

 **min** : he’s just… a little less bright than normal

**ju** : glad to hear that he’s fine

 **ju** : kevin is a godsent

_07.37 — Full There_ ™

 **jun** : TODAY

 **jun** : ❗️ ❗️ ❗️

**hak** : the hype is real

**yeon** : i’m going to throw up

**hak** : don’t

**ric** : i can’t believe it’s already your second project?

 **ric** : time flies man

**ju** : i barely slept because i was way too excited

 **ju** : literally went back to 6 year old juyeon on christmas night

**cobbie** : awww ju 💕

 **cobbie** : i haven’t sleep in a week i think

**jun** : plis rest cob ):

**sunu** : i second that

**jae** : we’re just… on edge

 **jae** : we’ve worked so hard on it and what it

 **jae** : people don’t like it?

**sunu** : impossible

**ju** : literally impossible

**min** : you’re incredible and your music is amazing, there’s no way

_09.12_

_cobbie_ _! (@jcob)_: my friends are the best that could’ve happened to me 💕

_hyunjae_ _(@jaehyy)_ : jacob 🥺❤️

 _sunu_ _(@woosun)_ : love ya so much

“I’m going to faint,” Kevin sure looked like it, his face pale and devoided of it’s usual glee.

During the morning, it had seemed as if the whole fucking school had walked up to him to wish him good luck, which didn’t help the nervousness on the other boy to get any better.

Even with his mind pretty far away, the blonde remembered the album was dropped in just 10 minutes. Granted, he didn’t know Kevin well enough to be feeling much but that didn’t mean he couldn’t practically touch how uneasy his friend felt.

Juyeon passed an arm over his best friend’s shoulder in a comforting manner and it made him smile to himself, Kevin was going to be alright, he had his friend with him.

His stomach was still closed and a pretty big mess but he knew he needed to eat something, yesterday had been bad enough for his body, so he forced his mouth to bite down on his sandwich, trying to concentrate on the conversations the others were having so as to not get lost on his own still unpleasant thoughts.

“I’ll stream the fuck out of it on Spotify,” Haknyeon assured the older. So far, Chanhee hadn’t heard anything but teasing remarks coming from him so the sentence almost made him choke on a lettuce.

“Thanks Hak,” Kevin’s voice also sounded nothing like itself. Where he was usually confident and out there, today he was barely whispering, keeping his head down and not shinning even as half as he did on any other day.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, the blonde opened his own Spotify account.

10,9... 5, 4... and...

“Oh God,” maybe Kevin was really going to faint.

_12.00_

_half/there_ _(@band_ht_ ): #SOCIAL is out now!!

Spotify: [bit.ly/56hjnak](http://bit.ly/56hjnak)

Apple Music: [bit.ly/98bgsyH](http://bit.ly/98bgsyH)

YouTube Music: [bit.ly/76tgsaN](http://bit.ly/76tgsaN)

_12.01_

_hyunjae_ _(@jaehyy)_ : social is out there and you can finally listen to it! please tweet me what you think of it ☺️✨ #SOCIAL

_12.01_

_kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon)_ : aaaaaa guys and gurls and non binary pals, social! is! out!!! i’m incredible proud of it, of all of us and how much of ourselves we poured into the album 💘 i’m really hopping you love it as much as we do! #SOCIAL

_12.02_

_cobbie_ _! (@jcob)_: i can’t believe you can finally listen to months and months of blood, sweat and tears 🥺❤️ social is the project that, i feel, represents us the most, i’d be more than glad if you can listen to it ❤️ #SOCIAL

_12.02_

_yeon_ _(@ssgyeon)_ : it’s here!! we’ve literally put our all into it, so i hope you enjoy listening to it as much as we enjoyed making it ☀️ #SOCIAL

_12.34_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : you and me, you know

together we can fell

the mess of life ♡

so incredibly proud of these four brains. stream #SOCIAL the best album ever

_12.35_

_minnie_ _(@chminnie_ ): Beyoncé is streaming #SOCIAL so you should too 😤 😤

_12.38_

_jun_ _(@hyun_jun)_ : #SOCIAL is honest and beautiful, it touched your heart and soul, didn’t expect anything different from literally the best band out there 💕

_12.41_

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn)_ : is out and it slaps, stream #SOCIAL to be blessed.

_12.42_

_sunu_ _(@woosun)_ : “midday and midnight

the sea flows

the from reaches

and we’re gone”

#SOCIAL is out here coming for Album Of The Decade 😤💖

_12.46_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new)_ : if you think i’ll play anything but social in my car you’re: wrong

_12.47_

_e r i c_ _(@youngj)_ : the best songs in #SOCIAL no this is not a debate _[_[ _image_](https://i.imgur.com/jgpWHFV.png) _][_[ _image_](https://i.imgur.com/BvWlirP.png) _]_

_13.05_

_hoon_ _(@yghoon)_ : okay but i have no words to explain how hard Reasons hits, go stream #SOCIAL 🔪

_13.22 — kevin >> new_

**kevin** : newwwww

**new** : hi kevvvv

**kevin** : listen, i know yesterday wasn’t the best day for you and like, i feel like shit for asking this of you right now but, would you like to come to the launch party today?

 **kevin** : i mean, “party” is an overstatement for something that it’s just the 9 of us eating pizza and hanging at jae’s

 **kevin** : it’s okay if you don’t feel up to it tho

_13.49_

**new** : sorry, you know how much of a risk it is to text during bio

 **new** : i’d love to go!

**kevin** : really? 🥺

**new** : of course! your album is out, i wouldn’t miss the celebration 🥴💕

**kevin** : ugh the way i love you

**new** : me 2 💘

 **new** : do you want me to drive us? idk where jaehyun lives tho

**kevin** : i din’t even think about that lol

 **kevin** : my brain is really out of it today

 **kevin** : that would be amazing because this broke ass still hates taking the bus over there so late

**new** : i think your brain is justify for being taking a vacation today

 **new** : i’ll text the gc to see if the boys need a ride too

**kevin** : ju’s with me and he says “yes please”

**new** : lol

_13.51 — ot4_ 🤟🏻

**new** : the assigned driver wants to know how many body i’ll be taking to tonight’s party

**changmin** : oh you’re going?

 **changmin** : this is already the best party

**kevin** : i mean, yes

**juyeon** : 🤧🤟🏻

**changmin** : wait

 **changmin** : what about the consul?

**juyeon** : i’m a half there stan first, vice president second

**changmin** : i’m going to screenshot that

**juyeon** : i graduate this year, i’m not afraid

**new** : reelection for your party has left the chat

**juyeon** : NEW

_14.03 — hoon >> new_

**new** : so

 **new** : i’m going to a party

**hoon** : and you’re here to rub it on my face? thx love

**new** : come, i’m sure changmin would love to meet you

**hoon** : wow, and to think i believed i loved you just yesterday

**new** : you’re in denial

**hoon** : i already told you i think he’s cute but that’s really it

 **hoon** : i’m not made for long distance

**new** : is that your way of telling me you don’t want to be my bff anymore?

**hoon** : as if i would get reed of you that easily

**new** : anyways

 **new** : the party

 **new** : i’m malfunctioning

**hoon** : you’ve always liked parties

**new** : yeah, well

 **new** : i used to like a lot of things that i can’t stand anymore

**hoon** : oh, sorry

**new** : no, it’s okay, that came out way too bitter

**hoon** : what doesn’t? 🙄

 **hoon** : you don’t drink anymore and you have a car, at the first sign something’s not going good our you’re feeling uncomfortable, just yeet yourself out of there

 **hoon** : maybe you should

 **hoon** : no, nevermind

**new** : ??

**hoon** : you’re not going to like what i had to say

**new** : try me

**hoon** : maybe you should try to tell someone? one of your new friends

**new** : HA

**hoon** : told you

 **hoon** : i do think it’d help tho

**new** : i can’t even tell them my real name, where the fuck am i supposed to start with everything else?

**hoon** : wait, you’re right

 **hoon** : chan would literally kill me for even thinking about this lol

**new** : don’t worry, your secret is safe with me

 **new** : for now 😈

**hoon** : blocked.

_14.20 — Full There_ ™

 **jae** : okay, how many pizzas?

**yeon** : i’d say 8? we always get that many

 **yeon** : wait, jun isn’t coming 😟 sorry bubs, i forgot

**jun** : 😩 😩 😩

 **jun** : i’ll be there on FT form

 **jun** : but yes, don’t count me for dinner

**hak** : considering how much you eat, we maybe should still count you

**jun** : i really don’t miss you

**min** : order the same, new’s coming

**cobbie** : YAS

**ric** : try not to scare him

**ju** : as if cob could scare literally anyone

**ric** : i meant the wannabe intimidating duo

**yeon** : HEY

**jae** : shut up youngjae

**ric** : call me that again

**jae** : make me

**hak** : 🤢 🤢 🤢

**ju** : i was going to say something and then i remembered you’re 16

**sunu** : JUYEONVBDSVD

**min** : oh waw

**yeon** : damn

**jun** : well, i mean, we all heard shared coffee so……

**jae** : i hate you.

**kev** : if you make jae mad and we don’t get to party with new, i’ll literally end all of you

 **kev** : even if milric are sexting on the gc you don’t have to let them know we can see right through them

**jun** : KEVIN

**hak** : OH

**ric** : i’m leaving

**ju** : to to jae’s? we all are

 **ju** : should we arrive a bit after you do? new doesn’t need to be traumatised

**jae** : that’s it

 **jae** : juyeon can’t come

**ju** : the denial the two of you live in

**sunu** : we all know anyways so idk what’s the point of all of this

**ric** : i have no idea what you’re talking about

**hak** : do you need me to spell it for you? it’s a very easy 4 letter word

**cobbie** : OKAY ENOUGH

**hak** : sorry dad

**ju** : sorry cobbie

**kev** : soz

**sunu** : sorry dad

**jun** : i’m sorry dad

**cobbie** : apology accepted, now behave

**yeon** : wow cobbie, you really are their dad

**min** : the fact you didn’t make a daddy joke disappoints me so much sangyeon…

**yeon** : NO I’M AN ELDER ALREADY I’M LOSING IT

**cobbie** : you’re 20.

_15.01 — half/there_ 🍁

**kev** : GUYS

 **kev** : GUYSSSSJUBCDD

 **kev** : I’M JCBDSKH

 **kev** : I CANT BELEVE THSID CJDSBVKS

**jae** : kevin ffs calm down you’re going to die

**cobbie** : what happened love?

**yeon** : you ok?

**kev** : NONNONVOSNDIV

 **kev** : LOOK AT THE TWT

 **kev** : RIGHT NOW

 **kev** : NOW

 **kev** : NOW LJDSKV

**cobbie** : okay okay, going

**jae** : god you’re like a poodle, i’m scared you’ll have a stroke thanks to over excitement every 2 days

**yeon** : WHAT

 **yeon** : WHAT THE FUCK?????

**kev** : SEEMKJFBEHJBVHSD

**cobbie** : AAAAAAAAA

**jae** : this has to be a fucking joke

 **jae** : there’s no way in hell

_15.03_

_hyunjae_ _(@jaehyy)_ : YOU’RE JOKING

_15.03_

_cobbie_ _! (@jcob)_: hum, hi pals 🥺❤️

_15.04_

_yeon_ _(@ssgyeon)_ : what

_15.04_

_kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon):_ you there em hi? _[_[ _image_](https://i.imgur.com/fe4vHRt.jpg) _]_

_15.12 — Full There_ ™

 **sunu** : guys, what the fuck?

**cobbie** : JCHJBDSK

**yeon** : YES WE NCNDFMK

**jun** : what happened?????????

**yeon** : _[_[ _image_](https://i.imgur.com/9gNPx0J.jpg) _]_

**hak** : OH MY GOD???????

**ric** : WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK THAT’S AMAZING

**ju** : yes, kev can’t stop crying

**min** : how tf did none of you see that????

**cobbie** : we were at uni and kev was in school, we have the notifications of our account off because we knew we’d get lot of mentions

**jae** : i was helping my mum on her shop so i put my phone away and just grabbed it to text here but yk how fucked my phone is so unless i get into twt every once in a while it won’t send me the notifications

**ju** : _[_[ image](https://i.imgur.com/iv7JQuV.jpg) _]_ hello?????? deserved.

**jun** : HALF THERE WORLD DOMINATION

**ric** : how many did you win on your personals?

**yeon** : around 20k each

**ju** : that’s it, we’re getting so fucked tonight

**yeon** : i like the way you think, lee juyeon

Jaehyun’s house was only 20 minutes from the school but it had took them 40 to get there, their stop on the convenience store more than necessary not only to stuck on alcohol but also to help Kevin calm down.

At his first scream, Chanhee had almost crashed the car but, thankfully, Juyeon had reacted fast and helped him keep the steering wheel still. On the back seat, Changmin had been in charge of taking care of Kevin. When he looked at the review mirror, Chanhee though they were hugging but, after taking a better look, it kind of seemed like Kevin dropped himself on top his best friend. Changmin had shrugged, passing his fingers through the dark locks while looking mildly confused.

It wasn’t until a few minuted later that Kevin was calm enough to utter some words and tell them what had happened.

Impressive didn’t seem like the right world to describe it all. They had definitely blew the fuck up in less than 2 hours but the blonde wasn’t exactly shocked about it. He hadn’t said it just because he wanted to make his new friend happy, he really though the album was incredible and knowing so many people thought the same gave him a weird proud feeling. Weird because it had only been 10 days since he’d met Kevin and he didn’t even know the rest of the members.

But there was something about Kevin that made him feel so incredibly at ease, accepted and loved, so he was going to cheer him on as much as he could.

“I’m very proud of you,” Juyeon told him on the store after trapping him on a hug.

They weren’t very touchy with each other, Chanhee had noticed, the taller didn’t really seem like a skinship kind of person, but it looked natural and sweet, making him smile. Their friendship was quite peculiar, similar to his and Younghoon, if he had to compare it to anything, which meant it was easier for him to understand their dynamic.

The first thing he noticed was that Jaehyun was tall. He wasn’t as tall as his best friend but he was almost there, which in turn made him realise how many centimetres above him Juyeon was. When the two boys hugged, it seemed like they were the exact same height.

The second thing he noticed was that the older was even more handsome in person. Given, Chanhee had only seen his profile picture on twitter but it really had nothing on the real person. To be completely honest, he was a bit taken aback by his presence. He was wearing nothing very elaborate, just a light shirt and black pants but he looked like he was about to step out into a runway. Then again, all of these people were beautiful and the rest of the band wasn’t an exception.

Jacob went directly for a hug, rambling about how much he’d wanted to meet him. It wasn’t uncomfortable but he really didn’t know what to say, nodding at the older’s nice words. On his end, Sangyeon asked for his permission to engulf him on his long arms, calling him ‘Newie’ and asking about him a little bit before making Kevin fly in the air as a congratulation on their success. They were very welcoming and, even if less expressive, so was Jaehyun, who had also dragged him into a conversation half getting to know each other half Chanhee’s review of the album.

Hyunjun was also there or, well, not exactly there, just at the other end of call on his boyfriend’s phone. It was weird that this was technically their first meeting but he liked it anyway. Having a group of friends had never been a goal of his, considering how much they’ve always moved around and he didn’t think he was on a headspace to have one but after just two weeks, they’ve won him over completely, even after the layers he’d been constructing to protect himself. It made him nostalgic for what he’d once had but he shoved those feelings to the back of his brain, knowing it wasn’t the time or place to be considering them.

Changmin was the first one to insist they needed to play the album for them but the rest agree immediately, saying that they deserved the first live. The four boys didn’t resist even a bit, moving to their instruments and preparing everything. Juyeon mentioned to him they always practiced there because it was the biggest space and the drummer’s parents weren’t home much.

They all had been right before, there was no competition to listening to them live, it was almost magical and Chanhee lost himself in the notes, in Kevin’s honey voice, in the lyrics. He’d been surprised by how sad some of them were but then he remembered he wasn’t the only one with problems in this world.

“Do you all write?” He asked Kevin once they were done and the other had sat by his side, beer in hand.

“Yes! This album everyone had their own song but, of course, we all ended up contributing to all of them somehow. Jae produces the majority of the tracks but we also help a little with that. The label we worked with did the mixing but we had to approve of it.”

“That’s so cool.”

“Don’t tell him that,” Jaehyun dropped by his other side. “It’ll go to his brain. Beer?”

Chanhee shook his head. “I don’t drink.”

The older nodded, ignoring his bandmate, who was throwing a pillow at him.

The three of them chatted about nothing in particular for a while before Eric joined them, sitting so close to the drummer, Chanhee was convinced he was pushing him over. However, the older didn’t show a single sign of caring, instead, he offered his own bottle towards him.

Eric took a sip, slowly, and Jaehyun’s eyes didn’t leave his lips even for a single second. Feeling pretty awkward to have seen that, he moved his sight to Kevin, who rolled his eyes before grabbing his hand and taking them to the backyard, arguing “you really don’t need to see that, their sexual tension makes everyone uncomfortable.”

“I didn’t know they were together,” he noted to his friend as he reached his other classmates.

“Who?” Sunwoo wondered. He was smoking and Chanhee almost sighed.

“Milric, they were eyefucking again.”

“Oh god,” Juyeon smacked his right palm on his forehead. “They are so annoying.”

“I’m lost.”

“You see, New, they aren’t dating,” Sangyeon remarked his sarcasm with air quotes. “They haven’t been for 6 months already.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Yep, is so insufferable because is not like they just pretend they aren’t fucking, they also pretend to hate each other most of the time. I mean, they always had their differences but like, come on, this is getting ridiculous,” Changmin rolled his eyes as well, clearly done with his friends’ antics.

It made New laugh and Kevin nudged his shoulder. “Glad you aren’t a homophobe. Sometimes I forget people are dicks and when we dropped to you that Hyunjun was dating Sunwoo, I didn’t even think.”

The blonde tilted his head. “Kev, I’m gay.”

“Really?” The dark haired sounded way too shock and he gasped dramatically.

“I thought it was obvious? I have to work on my gay game.”

“Get Juyeon to help you,” Sunwoo indicated towards the other with a nod.

The tall boy gave him a thumbs up and a wink and New melted a little.

So, he was also gay, and? Faking a chuckle, he focused on the younger boy. “Can I have one?”

“Sure.”

Changmin looked at his direction with disappointment. “You’re ruining your perfectly working lungs.”

After thanking Sunwoo, he moved his eyes to his friend’s hand. “You’re ruining a perfectly working liver.”

“Not in a million years the same,” he pouted.

Shaking his head, the blonde inhaled, letting the smoke in his mouth a few seconds before exhaling it through his nose. It felt nice, he’d missed the feeling.

“I think Younghoon would love your parties.”

“Let’s throw one when he comes,” Juyeon proposed, his eyes on Changmin.

_Oh, nice._

“Let’s.”

_18.14 — kev >> ju_

**kev** : so

**ju** : we’re 5 steps from each other

**kev** : so

 **kev** : new, uh?

**ju** : ??

**kev** : come on ju, you know what i mean

**ju** : ??

**kev** : he’s gay

**ju** : so i heard

 **ju** : good for him, me too?

**kev** : juyeeeeeeeon

**ju** : kevvvvvvin

**kev** : are you really telling me that information does nothing to you?

**ju** : yes

**kev** : you’re unbeliaveble

_19.22 — 1Chan >> new_

**1Chan** : Chanhee

**new** : omg i can’t believe you’re breaking the cover 😤

**1Chan** : Are you home?

**new** : no, i’m actually at a party 🥳

**1Chan** : Oh, is that right? I’m glad

**new** : did you need something?

**1Chan** : No, don’t worry, I’ll call your mum

**new** : is everything okay?

**1Chan** : Yes! Enjoy your party 🤩

**new** : okay, thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa this is the longest chapter so far by quite a bit and it's also one of the best on my humble opinion. i love halt/there so much, i'm soooo invested on this fictional band you have no idea. 
> 
> social blowing up thanks to a billboard tweet is so fake yet so possible... me thinks 
> 
> i love newmoon's friendship so much is not even a joke. 
> 
> anyways, thanks for readying <3 
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/starrynyu) | [cc](curiouscat.me/starrynyu)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kevin** : your dad let you borrow the car?
> 
>  **kevin** : new, you’re living an historical event 
> 
> **juyeon** : another word and you’re taking the bus
> 
> **kevin** : noooo juyeonnnn i love you babyyyy 
> 
> **new** : i can’t believe juyeon can drive
> 
> **juyeon** : hey. 
> 
> **kevin** : that’s why he can’t math 
> 
> **kevin** : no gay has all three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola! sorry it took me so long to update this chapter 😪
> 
> this is definitely one of my favourites and it has quite a lot of hints in there so 👀 we're getting closer and closer to the truth

_08.39_

_minnie_ _(@chminnie):_ good morning to my dog and my dog only

_10.04_

_hyunjae_ _(@jaehyy)_ : ugh my head

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn)_ : great way to excuse your hook up 🙄

 _hyunjae_ _(@jaehyy)_ : @juhakn shut up

 _ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : @jaehyy @juhakn did he lied tho?

_11.16_

_e r i c_ _(@youngj)_ : 🥴 🥴 🥴

_haknyeon_ _(@juhakn)_ : you’re embarrassing.

 _kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon)_ : unimpressed

 _minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : 🙄

_11.35_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new)_ : my mum said “let’s chat” i’m _[_[ _image_](https://i.imgur.com/mxsaz0O.jpg) _]_

_kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon)_ : good luck soldier 😕

 _sunu_ _(@woosun)_ : you got this 😤

_12.14_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new)_ : are you fucking kidding me?

_hoon_ _(@yghoon)_ : text me

 _ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : gc?

 _e r i c_ _(@youngj)_ : are you okay?

 _jun_ _(@hyun_jun)_ : *hugs*

 _minho!_ _(@minhoho)_ : babes?

_12.16 — hoon >> new_

**new** : so

**hoon** : ik

**new** : you know?

**hoon** : it was on the news

**new** : great

**hoon** : he has home arrest, a police guard and he can’t leaving the province

**new** : ik but he should be behind bars

**hoon** : i agree but they payed his bail

**new** : being rich must be nice

 **new** : why tf does he even have a bail on the first place? he’s a danger to society

**hoon** : you know how little the police actually care

 **hoon** : he’s not going to break his parole, he’s not that stupid

 **hoon** : he’s strictly forbidden from contacting you or your family

 **hoon** : and he won’t have the balls to contact me because ik where he lives and i’ve looked up the charges for aggravated assault, i can live with them

**new** : i just

 **new** : this is so fucking frustration?

 **new** : he ruined my entirely life and now he gets to walk around like nothing happened?

**hoon** : he doesn’t

 **hoon** : i’ll make sure of that

 **hoon** : also, the whole city knows his face, his name and what he did, he won’t even be able to go to the store with a calm conscience

**new** : he doesn’t have one of those to begin with

 **new** : fuck, i’m so over this shit

**hoon** : ik :(

 **hoon** : two more months and this will all be over

 **hoon** : he IS going to be convicted

**new** : he better

 **new** : i’m not planning on moving again

**hoon** : you won’t, i promise

**new** : you said it was on the local news

**hoon** : yes

**new** : i should talk with hyunjun

**hoon** : good idea

_13.16 — @hyun_jun >> @9new_

**_@9new_** _:_ hey

**_@hyun_jun_** : new :(

**_@9new_** : so you saw?

**_@hyun_jun_** : i did, my father likes to watch the news

 ** _@hyun_jun_** : i know i can’t say anything but i’m so sorry about this

**_@new_** : do you mind moving this to texts?

**_@hyun_jun_** : not at all

 **@ _hyun_jun_** _:_ here’s my no.

_13.18 — hyunjun >> new_

**new** : hey

 **new** : sorry that you got caught up on all this mess

**hyunjun** : hi!

 **hyunjun** : no, plis :( i’m just sorry i can’t do anything to help you

**new** : not spreading my real name and keeping all this to yourself is more than enough

 **new** : even though ik you didn’t really had a choice, which sucks.

**hyunjun** : don’t feel bad for me, plis. even if i didn’t have all the legal repercussions, i’d have still kept all this to myself. telling the others is your decision, not mine. i don’t want to do anything that could possibly put you in danger.

**new** : it really means a lot to hear that, even more on this shit day

 **new** : i won’t tell them either. ik maybe that can make me look awful but i’m 1. not allowed to, legally and 2. don’t want to also drag them into this

**hyunjun** : i totally understand! i felt my blood boiling when i watched the news this morning and we haven’t even met irl, i can’t imagine how you and younghoon must be feelings atm. he doesn’t deserve the freedom they’re allowing him, it’s complete bullshit

**new** : i agree but after 2 years i’ve gotten used to how much money speaks over justice

**hyunjun** : i’m really sorry

**new** : no need to apologise

 **new** : thank you again

**hyunjun** : ofc! we may not actually know each other yet but you’re my friend 💘

**new** : you’re so nice, sunwoo hit the jackpot

**hyunjun** : stop 😳

_14.33 — ot4_ 🤟🏻

**new** : hey, sorry for alarming you, i’m okay

**kevin** : hi, are you sure?

 **kevin** : i mean, i’m just a bit worried

**juyeon** : it’s okay if you don’t what to talk about it tho

**changmin** : true

 **changmin** : we just want you to know we’re here for you

**kevin** : totally

**new** : thanks guys 💕

 **new** : some.. stuff are going on but yeah, i don’t really want to talk about it

 **new** : i really am fine tho, just a little annoyed

**juyeon** : i’m sorry new :( here for you, always

**changmin** : how does dropping by your with some cake sounds?

**new** : wait, really?

**changmin** : i’ll be there in an hour

**juyeon** : i’m picking you up

**kevin** : your dad let you borrow the car?

 **kevin** : new, you’re living an historical event

**juyeon** : another word and you’re taking the bus

kevin: noooo juyeonnnn i love you babyyyy

**new** : i can’t believe juyeon can drive

**juyeon** : hey.

**kevin** : that’s why he can’t math

 **kevin** : no gay has all three

**juyeon** : what makes you then? you have 0

**changmin** : less texting more driving

_15.12_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new)_ : changmin really— _[_[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b2/1c/1c/b21c1cde734c5d3a42389fb81a2c5db8.jpg) _]_ _[_[ _image_](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/99/cd/1b/99cd1b03187178cd29353429f9e721b6.jpg) _]_

_minnie_ _(@chminnie)_ : sir, i’m a man of my word

 _cobbie_ _! (@jcob)_: noooo omg look at that 😍

 _sunu_ _(@woosun)_ : i’m drooling

 _e r i c_ _(@youngj)_ : brooo 🥵🥵

 _hoon_ _(@yghoon)_ : we stan men with taste

_17.17_

_cobbie_ _! (@jcob): _@chminnie my bday is in two weeks 👀✨🌸

_minnie_ _(@chminnie):_ i’m on it

_15.40_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : kevin playing mario kart _[_[ image](https://i.imgur.com/btVm6wm.jpg) _]_

_kevin_ ☽ _(@kev_moon)_ : LISTEN

 _sunu (@woosun)_: record him, we need to update the ‘rage kev’ folder

 _yeon_ _(@ssgyeon)_ : move away anything valuable

“We can netflix party after I drop the guys off, we have a list to go through,” Juyeon was leaning against the kitchen counter where Chanhee was washing the dishes (he’d, on a very fake manner, threatened the other three with a kitchen knife for them to stop insisting they’d do it).

“I’d love that, really.”

His day had started as shit as it could get but, right now, he couldn’t actually be happier. He was filled with chocolate cake, his stomach hurts from so much laughing and, probably the most important aspect, he wasn’t lonely for the first time in a while.

“Ju, my dad’s out of work in like, 15 minutes, he can pick us up,” Kevin dropped the last mug on the sink. “Netflix irl.”

Chanhee laugh. “I’ll never get used to the fact you use internet slag out loud.”

“That’s Kevinphobia.”

“Shut up. Are you sure though? I was your ride.”

“No worries, I find it more annoying that you thought you could skype New when he’s right there.”

The taller boy smacked his best friend’s arm before starting to dry the dishes. With a final dramatic huff, Kevin walked back to the living room, probably to lose to Changmin at Mario Kart one last time.

“Are you okay with that?” Juyeon seemed nervous and Chanhee smiled at him, nudging him with his shoulder.

“Of course I am.”

Once he was done with the dishes, the two of them went back to their friends, who were still bickering about their last game.

It felt amazing, to have people that would drop everything and buy him a cake at the smallest sign that something was wrong.

Indeed, Kevin’s father dropped by to pick them up. He was very friendly looking and he assured CHanhee it was very nice to finally meet him. It surprised him a little but, then again, he’d mention the group to his own parents.

Both of them climbed the stairs to his room after Chanhee told Juyeon his father liked to watch crime shows on the weekends and he had a laptop.

Because the only places they could sit on where the desk chair and the bed, Chanhee decided for the latter, knowing it would be awkward but more comfortable for their backs. He took the spot closer to the wall while the brunette sat by his side, leaving his cellphone on the bedside table after texting home.

It was his netflix account but he left Juyeon pick the movie, not really paying attention to his search. It was the first time they were this close and his skin was hot.

Once he settled for Kiki’s Delivery Service, they both rested their backs agains the pillows and focused on the screen. The movie was cute but his necks was killing him. Making a technical decision, he moved his back down and rested his neck on Juyeon’s shoulder. “Is that okay?”

The taller’s only answer was to pet his hair while smiling, causing the corners of Chanhee’s mouth to do the same. After that, the experience was way better.

It was weird for him to feel so incredibly comfortable with someone he hadn’t even known for a month but something in Juyeon called for him, maybe it was his honesty, how he cared for others or his soft personality, or maybe all of the above. His chest was warm and he could say he hadn’t been this at ease for over a year.

“Hey, can I borrow your laptop?” Minjae screamed, opening the door like it was his own room. Chanhee jumped a little, almost kicking the device off. “Oh my god, is this your new boyfriend?”

“Shut up, Minjae.”

“Is he also dangerous?” he raised his eyebrows and Chanhee fumed.

“I’m using it. Get out.”

“Try to not ruin my life again.”

He left and Chanhee sighed, his brother never failed on ruining his mood. Maybe the unspoken truce they’d going on was over.

He turned to his friend. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry, I also have one of those,” he pointed at the door with his finger. “And believe me, mine is worse. He blabbed at my ex boyfriend for hours once, I think it was the final straw, never saw him again.”

“Auch,” he scrunched his face. “That sucks.”

Juyeon chuckled. “Not really, he was an asshole.”

Nodding, he moved back to their previous position and Juyeon’s hand was on his hair again but, this time, it stayed there, passing his fingers through his light locks. Not only had he not asked about what his brother said but he was also trying to console him. His heart melted a little and he couldn’t stop grinning brightly for the rest of the movie.

_20.27_

_ju_ _(@lee_ju)_ : 2 in 🤩 _[_[ _image_](https://babelschooloflanguageseducation.files.wordpress.com/2020/09/kiki1.jpg) _][_[ _image_](https://i.imgur.com/qxS4LTd.png) _]_

_20.34_

🔒 _new_ _(@9new)_ : so cute 💘 _[_[ _image_](https://nerdist.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/12/Kikis-Delivery-Service-Window.jpg) _]_

_22.03 — 1Chan >> new_

**new** : sorry i forgot to text, some friends dropped by and i lost track of time. thanks for letting us know in advance and for telling my mum instead of me directly, she tried her best to deliver the news. at this point i don’t think i even have energy left to be angry, i’m just tired of this whole thing.

 **new** : i also have my first therapy session this thursday

**1Chan** : Hi Chanhee, I’m incredibly sorry for what happened. Considering he didn’t commit a major crime, I couldn’t prevent the bail but I’m still her to protect you, never forget that. About therapy, I’m glad, I know it’ll help. If you like them well enough, you’ll have to redirect their number to me so I can speak to them about the legality of your sessions.

**new** : sure

 **new** : thanks for being here, even though it’s your job

**1Chan** : Please, you know you’re more than a simple job to me

**new** : thanks channie

**1Chan** : Take care Lil Hee

**new** : always

_22.42_

🔒 _ju_ _(@juuuye)_ : maybe i do like him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i don't have siblings and it shows 2. juyeon definitely revived his private just so kevin didn't see that 
> 
> progress ✨ am i right? so happy juyeon finally accepted his feelings, was about time tbh 
> 
> see you soon <3 
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/starrynyu) | [cc](curiouscat.me/starrynyu)


End file.
